You're not who I thought you were
by this-x-is-x-me
Summary: When Shane finds out about Mitchie lying about her Mum he's pissed. But what will he do when his best friend Nate befriends Mitchie? Nitchie first and maybe eventual Smitchie. Rated T for course language but otherwise fairly innocent! I dont own Camp Rock
1. Chapter 1

They way Shane looked at me, Caitlyn!' Michie sobbed. 'What have I done? He'll never trust me again - no one will.'

'Mitch,' Caitlyn soothed Mitchie. 'Shane will forgive you.'

'Yeah,' Mitchie snorted. 'Sure he will. And it's not like I deserve it either.'

Caitlyn didn't know what to say. Sure, Mitchie had said some things that maybe she shouldn't've. But Caitlyn knew that Mitchie had just wanted to fit in. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone, and she felt terrible for lying.

'No one will talk to me again,' Mitchie muttered.

'You've got me, Mitchie,' Caitlyn promised. 'It'll be okay.'

Mitchie looked at her friend gratefully through swollen eyes. 'Thanks, Cait.'

'Talk to Shane tomorrow,' Caitlyn continued. 'He'll come round.'

Meanwhile Shane was on the phone to Nate.

'I trusted her, man,' Shane said furiously into the phone. 'And I really liked her. But she's so not who I thought she was.'

'Shane, mate, you're a rockstar,' Nate said patiently. 'People pretend around us. You need to forget about her, man.'

'I know,' Shane moaned. 'I just can't. I hate her so much.'

'She sounds like a jerk,' Nate muttered into the phone. 'But seriously, dude, she's not worth your time.'

'I know that,' Shane sighed. 'I'm just pissed off.'

'She's a jerk,' Nate repeated. 'Now forget about her and try to be excited about the news I have.'

'Yeah?' Shane asked dully. To be honest, he didn't even give a crap.

'Jason and I are coming to visit you!'

'Really?' Shane said, trying to sound enthusiastic.'That's great, Nate.'

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow,' Nate answered.

'Tomorrow?' Shane repeated. 'Oh, okay. That's cool, man.'

'You better be over that wannabee chick by then, Shane,' Nate told him.

'Pfft, she's a joke,' Shane said. 'Over it already, mate.'

'Cool,' Nate said, his tone cheerful.

'Yeah, see you tomorrow, man.'

'See you, Shane. Oh and Jason says hey.'

'Tell him I say hi. See you tomorrow.'

Shane hung up. To be honest, he was more then a little glad that his friends were coming. It would give him an excuse not to think about Mitchie. Whatever he had told Nate, he wasn't over her. So not over her.

The next day the whole camp was buzzing. There was a rumour going round that the rest of Connet 3 were coming to visit. Mitchie might've once been excited about that but at the moment she was too down to even care.

When she'd tried to talk to Shane earlier, he'd completely ignored her. Apart from meeting her eyes once briefly over breakfast, he'd acted as if she didn't exist. Not to mention all the texts she'd sent and had no reply to.

She sighed and went back to her cabin. It was deserted. Everyone was waiting for the rest of Connect 3 to arrive. Right now, she was just glad to be alone.

Once Nate and Jason had said hi to the campers and had signed a few autographs, Shane pulled them away and then locked them in his cabin.

'Hey guys,' he said, once they were alone.

'Hey mate,' Nate and Jason both said.

'How's camp going?' Nate asked.

'It was going alright, actually, until I found out she was lying to me,' Shane answered bitterly.

Nate and Jason nodded sympathetically. Neither of them needed to ask who 'she' was.

'That sucks, man,' Jason said.

'I just want to forget about it,' Shane said.

'Okay, so lets change the subject,' Jason said brightly. 'How's my birdhouse going?'

Nate rolled his eyes.

'I told you I wasn't going to make you one,' Shane said impatiently.

Jason's face fell a little but then he smiled again. 'It hasn't been the same without you, Shane,' he said. 'Me and Nate were lonely.'

'It's been ... different without you too, Jason,' Shane replied, trying to return his smile.

'Aww!' Jason smiled, pulling Shane and Nate in for a hug. 'Group hug!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next one, I know it's short but hopefully I will be updating very shortly. **

**Lucy xox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters.

* * *

**

Mitchie sat by the lake by herself. She was so upset about how everything had gone wrong. This was supposed to be the best summer of her life. She heard someone panting behind her and she looked around. A boy who had obviously just been running had collapsed on the ground, panting slightly.

'Are you okay?' Mitchie called out to him, jumping to her feet.

He looked up at her and Mitchie gasped when she saw who it was.

'Are you Nate from Connect 3?' she asked curiously.

'Umm, yeah,' he answered.

'Are you okay?' she asked again.

'I think I lost them,' Nate replied, glancing behind himself anxiously.

Mitchie chuckled. 'Let me guess, crazed, screaming fans?'

'You got that right,' he muttered, taking her hand when she offered it to him.

She helped him to his feet.

'Thanks,' he said awkwardly.

'That's okay,' Mitchie said and walked back to the lake, sitting by it once again.

She was surprised when he followed and even more so when he sat down next to her.

'You're not a crazed, screaming fan, are you?' he asked, looking at her curiously.

Mitchie shrugged.

'What's your name?' he pressed.

'Mitchie Torres,' she replied.

'Nice to meet you, Mitchie,' he said.

Nate was a little intrigued by Mitchie. How many people would be able to sit next to him calmly and not not freak out? Mitchie's phone beeped in her pocked. She sighed and glanced at it. When she read the message, her eyes grew wide and then pain filled her expression.

'Are you okay?' Nate asked, concerned.

Without warning, Mitchie burst into tears.

'Mitchie!' Nate said, alramed. 'What's wrong?'

She glared at him through tear-filled eyes. 'Why don't you ask _Shane_?' she said through gritted teeth.

'Shane?' Nate asked, confused. And then it hit him. This must be the girl. Shane hadn't mentioned her name before.

'You're the girl?' Nate asked.

Mitchie nodded. 'He told you about me, didn't he?'

'Yeah,' Nate said and then suddenly felt angry. 'What you did to Shane was low,' he growled at her.

'I know,' Mitchie muttered.

'You disgust me,' Nate said furiously, standing up.

'I didn't mean to hurt Shane!' Mitchie said, tears running down her face. 'I didn't use him!'

'Like I'm going to believe that,' Nate snorted.

'He thought that I wasn't being myself around him,' Mitchie said quietly. 'He thought that I used him. I didn't. And I was always myself with him. Who he knew was me.'

Nate sat back down. 'Can I see the message?' he requested.

'Whatever,' Mitchie said, handing him her phone.

_You're a bitch Mitchie, if that's even your name. You're a desperate liar and I can't believe I thought you were my friend. Stop messaging me and leave me alone whore._

Nate read the message with wide eyes. He looked at Mitchie and felt a little sorry for her.

'Well, I know he's pissed, but that was a little over the top,' he said.

'I deserved it,' Mitchie sniffed.

'Tell me your side of the story,' Nate demanded.

Mitchie heaved a sigh and told him everything. How she just wanted to be accepted for once, and have friends. She told him everything that had happened with Tess. How she met Shane. How she'd been herself around him and hadn't meant to upset him.

'You may've done some things you shouldn't've,' Nate said softly. 'But you don't deserve this, Mitchie. You didn't deserve that message from Shane. That was uncalled for.'

She bit her lip. She looked so upset and worried that Nate pulled her into a hug, surprising her. After all, he barely knew her.

'I'll give you a chance to explain to Shane,' he said. 'Can I have your number?

Mitchie gave it to him. Then he put his number in her phone.

'I know you regret what you did, Mitchie,' Nate said. 'Stop beating yourself up.'

'I'll try,' Mitchie muttered. 'And ... thanks Nate. Thanks for listening.

'If Shane says anything like that to you again, he's in trouble,' Nate said. 'I'll see you round. Jason and I are here for a few days.'

'Thanks,' Mitchie said again as he walked away.

* * *

Leaving Mitchie by the lake, Nate went back to Shane's cabin. He felt close to Mitchie already, somehow. He knew how angry Shane was at her but after hearing her side of the story he didn't think Mitchie deserved even a quarter of it. He felt angry at Shane for calling Mitchie a whore. That definitely wasn't fair.

His phone beeped. Nate looked at it and saw there was a new message from Mitchie.

_Seriously, thanks again. Tell Shane how sorry I am, Nate._

Nate smiled a little and replied, _You didn't mean for any of this to happen, Mitchie. If Shane knew everything he wouldn't be so mad._

Nate sent that to her. He really wanted to make her feel better.

_I'm still sorry_, was the reply.

Nate smiled. He really hoped that he'd found a new friend in Mitchie.

* * *

**Well... there you go. I told you it was short. Not very interesting either but I had to put in the Nate/Mitchie meeting. I have a ballet concert coming up so I'm working really hard for that but Mum's letting me have today and tomorrow off school :) I'm starting on the next (hopefully a little longer) chapter right now. Please tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the more I feel like I need to keep writing! Thanks xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! It was sooo annoying wrting this chapter! I handwrote it cos my brother was always using the computer so that took ages and now I have to type it all up! Oh well ... I guess it gives me time to reread it and edit bits :) Anyways, please review and thanks for reading! Sorry it's been so so so long since I updated :( been veeeery busy. My ballet concert is over now but I am working hard for school and dance exams! Sorry again, and well ... here it is... **

**Disclaimer: No... I don't own Camp Rock, 'kay?**

* * *

When Shane, Nate and Jason walked into the Mess Hall for dinner that night they immediately noticed that there was a loud fight going on between two girls. The rest of the campers were silent, watching avidly.

Tess, being Tess, had started a loud argument with Mitchie, teasing her once again about her lies.

Nate saw Shane watching Mitchie intently, then he looked away and motioned for Nate and Jason to follow him. They sat down at an empty table.

Nate turned around to watch Mitchie who looked close to tears. He felt like hitting the blonde who he guessed to be Tess ater what Mitchie had told him.

'That's the girl,' Shane told Nate and Jason in a low voice, nodding towards Mitchie. He smirked. 'Looks like she's getting what she deserves.'

Jason nodded in agreement but Nate didn't answer. How desperately he wanted to go to Mitchie's aid.

'You're a huge bitch,' Tess said, clearly enjoying Mitchie's humiliation. Everyone was watching now. 'And you lied because your mother is just some poor little cook and you're ashamed to be her daughter.'

Mitchie didn't say anything. She didn't try and defend herself. Nate felt so bad for her.

'Leave her alone,' you're the bitch,' one girl said furiously to Tess. 'Who cares if she's the cook's daughter?'

Nate smiled in relief. At lease someone was standing up for her.

'Shut it Caitlyn,' Tess said harshly. 'Just because the only friend _you_ can get is the cooks daughter.'

Caitlyn glared at Tess angrily and Mitchie got up from her seat and left as quickly as she could without running. Everyone watched her go, some with scorn, some with pity.

Shane chuckled and Nate glared at him.

Shane saw Nate's look and frowned. 'What's up?'

Nate didn't answer and quickly got out his phone and dialled Mitchie's number.

'Hello?' she answered.

Nate could hear from her voice that she was crying.

'Mitchie, are you okay? I'm so sorry,' Nate said, ignoring Shane was had frozen, staring at him. 'You didn't deserve that at all.'

'I'm fine, Nate,' Mitchie replied. 'I just need to be alone.'

'You didn't deserve that,' Nate repeated. 'Was that Tess?'

'Yeah,' Mitchie sighed.

'I'm so sorry,' Nate said again.

'Forget it Nate,' Mitchie muttered. 'It's not anything to do with you. Everyone hates me.'

'I don't hate you Mitch,' Nate said earnestly.

'Thanks Nate,' she whispered. 'I'm going to sleep now. Thanks so much.'

'Okay,' Nate said. 'And don't believe anything that bitch said. Have a good sleep.'

Nate heard the sound of someone crying coming from his phone. 'Mitchie?' he asked anxiously.

'Thanks for caring, Nate,' she whispered. 'Night.'

She hung up.

Nate looked up nervously to meet Shane's murderous gaze.

'What the hell, Nate?' he said loudly.

'Shh!' Nate muttered. 'Not here, okay?'

He got up and left. Shane and Jason followed, Shane looking thunderous, Jason confused.

Once they were out of the hall, Shane rounded on Nate. 'That was Mitchie?' he yeeled. 'How do you even know her?'

Jason was looking baffled. 'Who's Mitchie?'

Shane and Nate ignored him.

'Yeah, that was Mitchie!' Nate yelled back. 'And I met her yesterday when she was crying her eyes out over you!'

'Wait a second, is Mitchie the girl?' Jason asked, still confused.

'She's a lying bitch,' Shane snarled at Nate. 'I thought she was my friend. What did you say to her?'

'Mitchie is so sorry, Shane,' Nate said. 'She's really nice, mate. Give her another chance.'

'She's using you Nate,' Shane growled. 'She's acting all sorry to get your sympathy. She's not who you think she is.'

'The girl sounds like a fake,' Jason told Nate. 'Listen to Shane.'

'Shut up,' Nate said to them both. 'Mitchie told me her side of the story. I trust her.'

Shane looked incredulous. 'You trust her, someone who you just met over your best mate?'

Nate didn't meet his eyes. 'Maybe you should talk to Mitchie. And you know what really got me is that text you sent to her, man. That was mean.'

'She showed you that?' Shane raised his eyebrows. 'Well it was all true. And I'm definetely gonna talk to Mitchie.'

His tone was furious. He got out his phone and dialled her number.

'Look Mitchie,' Shane said into the phone. 'You leave Nate alone.'

He paused for a second. 'Just get out of my life, slut. And his. No ... shut the hell up. We all hate you. You're such a stupid lying wannabee. Everyone hates you.'

Shane hung up and smirked at Nate. Nate was frozen in shock. 'What the hell, Shane? I can't believe you said that to her!' Nate was furious.

'I'm just looking out for you, man,' Shane said. 'She's using you just like she used me.'

'You don't know her at all,' Nate said.

'And you do?' Shane asked flatly.

'Better then you do,' Nate replied. He turned to go.

'Where are you going?' Jason asked.

'To find Mitchie!' Nate yelled and walked off.

Nate was about to call her when he saw a figure sitting by the lake.

'Mitchie?' he called.

The girl turned around. She was crying.

'Mitchie!' Nate ran towards her and sat down next to her.

'Don't listen to Shane,' Nate muttered, putting an arm around her comfortingly.

Mitchie didn't answer.

'Mitch,' Nate whispered. 'Speak to me.'

'Leave me alone,' Mitchie said.

'Why should I do that?' Nate asked softly. 'I care about you.'

''I don't want to come between you and Shane,' Mitchie answered, sniffing.

'He's being a jerk, Mitch,' Nate said. 'Don't worry about it. You need a friend.'

Mitchie didn't answer again. She was shivering slightly in the cool night.

'Come on,' Nate said, standing up and then helping her to her feet. 'You need to get into some warm pjs and then get some sleep.'

'Thanks for doing so much for me,' Mitchie said quietly as they walked back to her cabin.

'I'm leaving in three days, Mitch,' Nate said glumly. 'I think I'm going to ask Brown if I can stay the rest of summer.'

'The whole summer?' Mitchie's whole face lit up.

'I've missed camp rock,' Nate said, smiling. 'And you need me. You shouldn't have to take all Shane's crap alone.'

'Thanks Nate,' Mitchie stopped outside her cabin. 'Night.'

Nate hugged her and she hugged him back. He was warm and Mitchie felt comfortable with him so close. They stood like that for three whole minutes, just holding each other.

* * *

**Well... there you have it. Hope you liked it. I know it's short... but I really really will try to update in the next day or so! Please review! Thanks xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Well, I told you I'd try and update soon! Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Thanks everyone SOOO much for the reviews. I'm still unsure ... Nate and Mitchie or Shane and Mitchie? Tell me what you think. So far I'm sticking with Nate and Mitchie since there are so many Mitchie/Shane fics around but if you think it should go otherwise please let me know! :)**

* * *

Shane was furious with Nate and even more so with Mitchie. How dare Nate stand up for her? And kind of a nerve did Mitchie have, befriending Nate?

Shane was sitting on his bed in his, Nate and Jason's cabin. It was the day after his and Nate's argument and Nate wasn't talking to him. Even though Shane felt that Nate was better company than Jason, he was glad Jason was on his side.

Something beeped and Shane looked up, distracted from his bitter thoughts. Nate had left his phone in his cabin. Shane picked it up and growled when he saw two missed calls from Mitchie and a new message from her.

Pressing his lips tight together, Shane opened the message.

_Why arent u answering ur phone, Nate? I guess I just wanted to say thanks again. Seriously, ur the best :) later._

Shane made a face at the phone. Mitchie was trying to befriend Nate, just as she had him. Shane sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to help his best mate. He had to save Nate from Mitchie.

* * *

'Nate!' Mitchie called as she saw Shane, Nate and Jason enter the Mess Hall. It was lunch time.

Nate wazed and made his way over to her, ignoring Shane's scowl and everyone else's watching faces. He saw Tess watching, jealously clear on her face and he smirked.

Mitchie was sitting with the girl Nate recognised for standing up for Mitchie at dinner last night.

'Hey, Mitch,' Nate greeted her cheerfully, taking a seat by her side. 'Guess what? I talked to Brown this morning - he's happy to have me for the rest of the summer.'

Mitchie's answering smile was huge. 'That's really great, Nate! I'm so happy!'

Then she groaned.

'What?' Nate asked, worried.

'Everyone's staring at us,' she complained. 'Oh, and this is Caitlyn.'

'Hi,' Nate said to the other girl, flashing her a smile.

She smiled back at him, blushing and a little unsure.

'Look at Shane's expression,' Mitchie murmured.

Nate looked up. Shane's eyes were locked on Nate, anger etched harshly into his face. When Nate met Shane's eyes, Shane mouthed 'come here'.

Nate sighed and stood up. 'Back in a sec, Mitch,' he muttered.

'Why won't you listen to me Nate?' Shane hissed as soon as Nate reached him. 'Trust me, mate. Associating with that girl is a bad idea.'

Nate rolled his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Shane. Mitchie is my friend.'

'You barely know her her!' Shane said angrily and loudly.

Heads flickered in their direction

'Shane, cool it,' Jason murmured.

As usual, the other two ignored him.

Mitchie stood up, her eyes fierce as she marched over to the boys.

'Listen Shane,' Mitchie said. 'I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me or even be nice to me. But get off Nate's back. He's my friend and I'm _not_ lying to him.'

'You're using him,' Shane snarled. 'Like you you used me. And he's my best mate. Stay away from him.'

Nate glared at Shane. 'You stay away from her,' he said.

'Leave it, Nate, Mitchie whispered so only he could hear. 'Like I said, I don't want you two to get in a fight because of me. I'm not worth it.'

'You are,' Nate breathed back.

Shane was watching them wearily.

'Was there something else you wanted Shane?' Nate asked pleasantly, turning back to him.

Shane shot a venomous look at Mitchie and walked away. Jason followed, after glaring at Mitchie also.

'Thanks,' Mitchie murmured to Nate softly.

'Shane's being ridiculous,' Nate said, taking her hand and squeezing it. 'And you _are_ worth it.'

Mitchie blushed and they walked back to the table where Caitlyn was waiting impatiently. Everyone in the hall watched them with wide eyes. As they sat down Caitlyn's eyes lingered on the pair's entertwined hands.

'Shane's so pissed at us,' Mitchie said sadly, biting into an apple.

'Yeah,' Nate agreed but then he laughed. 'Oh well. Maybe this is the wake up call he needs. He's such a dick.'

Mitchie didn't answer.

'He's a jerk,' Caitlyn said, joining in the conversation. 'I can't believe how he acted to Mitchie.'

Nate sighed. 'People pretend around us a lot,' he explained to Caitlyn. 'We're used to it. But this time he actually thought he knew Mitchie and he really liked her. That's why he got annoyed. He's never gotten close to someone who has lied to us before. But still, he's taking this way too far. Typical Shane.'

'We were becoming friends,' Mitchie agreed before sighing wistfully. 'I wish I'd just told him the truth from the start. I should've.'

Nate and Caitlyn were silent for a little while.

'Mitch,' Nate said suddenly.'You know what? I'm kinda glad you didn't.'

Mitchie frowned. 'Why?'

Nate smiled. 'If you hadn't, we might never have become friends.'

Mitchie blushed again. Caitlyn smirked.

* * *

**Weeeeell... there you have it. Not the best chapter, although I think I say that after every chapter so whatever. Tell me what you think. The reviews are great. Thank you to EVERYONE! It really inspires me to keep writing and it's great to know what you think of my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry I've been sooo lazy and haven't updated. I've been busy, but still, sorry. I was just quite annoyed, cos I'd finished this chapter already, I wrote it out on my old phone and then my phone broke so I lost it all :( I hate having to write it again, you know? Especially since I've forgotten a little what I wrote. It was all the reviews that decided it was time I had to get down and finish this chapter! Anyways, Enjoy.. thanks for the reviews and advice! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

'So ...' Caitlyn said later that night in their cabin as they changed into their pajamas.

'So?' Mitchie asked.

'You and Nate!' Caitlyn burst out.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and blushed a little. 'What do you mean?'

'Oh come on Mitch!' Caitlyn whined impatiently. 'You like him! It's obvious.'

'No way,' Mitchie denied. 'He's famous and I'm just ...'

'Mitchie, seriously,' Caitlyn said. 'He was flirting with you all through lunch.'

'Really?' Mitchie asked curiously.

Caitlyn laughed. 'Absolotely.'

Mitchie fell silent and thought about what Caitlyn said as she climbed into bed. She wondered if Nate really did like her. She couldn't deny to herself that she liked him. She sighed and rolled over in bed. Caitlyn couldn't be right. Nate was one of the most famous teen stars at the moment. He wouldn't ever like her.

* * *

Mitchie was bored. She hadn't seen Nate all day and she found herself missing him immensely. The singing class seemed to drag on and on today and it was usually one of Mitchie's favourite classes.

When the lunch bell finally rang, Mitchie gave a sigh of relief. As she and Caitlyn left for lunch her phone beeped.

Mitchie smiled as she read the text from Nate.

_How long's your break? Meet me at my cabin?_

Caitlyn smirked. 'Loverboy?' she guessed.

Mitchie turned a little red. 'Umm ... yeah. Uh, Cait is it okay if I -'

Caitlyn sighed and cut in. 'Have fun. I'll sit with Lola and Barron.'

Mitchie gave her best friend a hug and then text Nate back.

_Where's your cabin?_

* * *

After asking for Brown's permission to stay the rest of the camp, Nate had requested a cabin for himself. Brown was confused but he sensed that there was something going on between the three best friend's and had relented, letting Nate have a small unoccupied cabin to himself.

Nate was just about to leave it and have lunch with Mitchie when his phone rang.

He looked at it and saw the Caller ID - Jason. Nate frowned.

'Hey Jason?' he said into the phone.

'Nate ...' Jason began.

'What?' Nate asked impatiently, sitting down on his bed.

Jason took a deep breath. 'I want to meet Mitchie.'

'Why?' Nate questioned suspiciously.

Jason sighed. 'You've always had good judgement, I guess. And Shane's prone to over-reacting. I don't want to lose his friendship like you have but I want to meet her. Judge for myself.'

Nate thought for a moment. 'Fine. But be nice. When do you want to see her? Lunch?'

'No,' Jason said. 'I mean ... I don't really want Shane to know. How about at your new cabin now?'

'Now?'

'Yeah, if that's okay?' Jason asked.

'Okay,' Nate muttered and hung up.

Nate text Mitchie.

_How long's your break? Meet me at my cabin?_

A minute later he got a reply.

_Where's your cabin?_

_The one near the lake that's always empty :) See you soon?_

_Yup, I'm on my way!_

A second later someone knocked on the door. Nate opened it and Jason was there.

'Hey,' the both said at the same time.

Jason looked anxious so Nate said, 'I'm not angry at you, Jason. Only Shane.'

'You sounded annoyed on the phone,' Jason said, but he was clearly relieved.

'I'm just annoyed in general,' Nate shrugged. 'Mitchie will be here soon. She doens't know you're here.'

Before Jason could reply there was a knock on the door.

'Mitch,' Nate said as he opened the door and hugged her tightly.

'Hey Nate,' Mitchie grinned as he let go of her and led her inside.

When she saw who was there her smiled faded and she paled slightly.

'It's okay, Mitchie,' Nate said quickly. 'Jason wants to hear your side of the story.'

'Oh, okay,' Mitchie sounded nervous.

'Hi,' Jason said. 'I guess you know who I am?'

'Umm yeah,' Mitchie smiled a little.

'Okay, tell him what you told me,' Nate told her.

Mitchie took a deep breath and then told Jason everything she had told Nate.

When she had finished, Jason looked completely won over by Mitchie's story. 'I guess Shane doesn't know the whole story,' he said finally.

'But that's just it,' Nate said flatly. 'He won't listen.'

'I'm sorry you have to put up with Shane,' Jason told Mitchie and then hesitated before turning to Nate. 'I'm not going to ruin my friendship with Shane over this though, Nate. You need to get your friendship back because if you don't ... I don't know what's going to happen to Connect 3. This isn't worth ruining everything over.'

Nate sighed. 'I know, Jase, trust me. But at the moment, Mitchie needs me.'

There was a slightly awkward silence.

'I need to go,' Jason said apologetically as he walked to the door. 'AgFineain, I'm sorry Mitchie. I hope Shane comes around.'

'Bye,' Nate said. 'I understand, Jason.'

Jason smiled at Mitchie and then left.

'Jason's right,' Mitchie said once she and Nate were alone.

'What do you mean?' Nate asked.

'This isn't worth ruining everything over,' Mitchie repeated Jason's words. 'So don't. You should just apologise to Shane and forget about this.'

'And forget you?' Nate asked softly, taking her hand.

Mitchie smiled a little. 'I'll get over it.'

'But I wouldn't,' Nate replied.

When Nate said that, Mitchie couldn't help blushing a little.

'Do you think you'll be able to skip your next class?' Nate asked her suddenly.

Mitchie frowned. 'Maybe ... probably. Why?'

'I want to get to know you better, Mitch.'

'What do you want to know?' she asked, completely confused why her boring life would be of any interest to Nate.

'Let's take a canoe out,' Nate suggested.

* * *

Ten minutes later Nate and Mitchie had paddled far out into the lake in their canoe. Nate soon began asking Mitchie random things about her life. How her school was, what her parents were like, if she had any siblings or pets, how many friends she had and so on. By the time Nate had finished his questions they'd been talking for over half an hour.

'We're not meant to take canoe's out without permission,' Mitchie said finally. 'Do you think we'll get in trouble?'

'Only if you tell,' Nate said, flashing her a smile.

She chuckled and pushed him playfully out of the canoe and into the water.

She laughed as his head emerged out of the water, spluttering.

'Oh, you so did not just do that,' he said, grinning.

'What you gonna do, pop star?' she giggled.

'Help me out,' Nate said, reaching out his hand.

'I'm _not_ going to fall for that,' Mitchie said indignantly.

'Fine then,' he said, and tipped the canoe over instead.

She gasped as she was tipped into the water.

They laughed for a minute and then Nate swam close to her and took her hand under the water. Mitchie smiled at him, butterflies in her stomach.

In the heat of the moment, Nate leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. As they kissed, Mitchie snacked her arm around him and his leg wrapped itself around one of hers in the water.

A few seconds later they broke apart, both grinning.

'Do you still want me to forget you?' Nate asked quietly.

She shook her head and kissed him again. 'Please don't,' she mumbled into his lips.

Nate kissed her back for a moment then pulled away regretfully. 'People will be wondering where we are, Mitch. What's your excuse for missing class?'

'I was ... sick,' Mitchie replied.

'More like lovesick,' he corrected her, chuckling. 'But seriously, we should get back.'

'Fine,' she sighed as he flipped the canoe the right way and climbled in.

A few minutes later Nate and Mitchie had returned the canoe and were standing outside Mitchie's cabin in their soaking clothes.

'You better get changed,' Nate said, smiling.

'You should too,' Mitchie advised him, grinning back.

'Mmn,' he agreed and then leant in and kissed her slowly, pressing his lips hard onto hers and moving his hands to wrap around her waist and pull her as close as possible to him.

She pulled away after a moment. 'I better go,' she said sadly.

Nate took her hand. 'I'll see you at dinner, Mitch.'

'Mitchie!' A voice called.

Mitchie and Nate both looked around, confused. Caitlyn was walking towards them.

'Where've you been, Mitchie?' Caitlyn asked. 'Brown sent me to look for you.'

Caitlyn glanced at the pair's closeness and their wet clothes. 'Where've you been?' she repeated, smiling a little.

Mitchie laughed. 'We took a canoe out. Nate fell in the water and then he pushed me in too.'

'I didn't _fall_,' Nate protested indignantly. 'You pushed me!'

'Whatever, pop star,' Mitchie said, laughing.

'_Rock_ star,' he corrected sullenly.

They looked at each other and then burst out laughing again.

'Uhm, guys?' Caitlyn said awkwardly.

Mitchie blushed. 'Sorry Cait.'

'See you at dinner,' Nate said quickly to Mitchie and not even caring much that Caitlyn was there, he kissed Mitchie on the cheek.

Caitlyn's eyes grew huge.

'_He kissed you_!' Caitlyn squealed as soon as Nate was out of sight.

Mitchie giggled. She wondered how Caitlyn would react if she knew she'd kissed Nate on the lips.

'What happened?' Caitlyn asked in excitement.

'Um, like I said, we took a canoe out.'

'And?' Caitlyn said. 'Come on, Mitch - details!'

'Fine,' Mitchie sighed. 'He kissed me ... on the lips.'

Caitlyn looked speechless, but only for a second. 'I _knew_ you liked him! And wow ... I wouldn't even know what to say to him.'

Mitchie's smile grew bigger.

'Wait, are you his girlfriend?' Caitlyn demanded.

'Oh, um ... I don't know,' Mitchie admitted.

'He didn't ask you?' Caitlyn said, disapointed.

Mitchie's phone beeped.

_Oh and Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?_

'Actually, he did!' Mitchie grinned and held up her phone and showing Caitlyn.

Caitlyn squealed and grabbed the phone from Mitchie.

'What are you doing?' Mitchie asked warily.

'One second!' Caitlyn said as she typed on the keypad. 'Okay ... there!'

She gave Mitchie her phone back. Mitchie looked in her sentbox. Caitlyn had sent 'yes yes yes yes yes YES' to Nate.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and text Nate.

_Sorry, that was Caitlyn. But yes!_

A second later she got a reply.

_Haha okay. Great :) See you at dinner Mitchie x_

Mitchie smiled. She couldn't believe it. Nate was officially her boyfriend. Wow.

**haha... Well, there's the next chapter. Hope you don't mind me moving so quickly into their relationship, I guess I just really wanted to write this hehe. Oh well, for everyone who prefers smitchie, I'm sorry, but you know it still could be! :) anyways, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay... well. I'M BACK! :D Okay, I know I owe everyone reading this story a HUGE apology. My computer broke down just before I left for a holiday and I couldn't get on to tell you guys that I wouldn't be posting for a while. Of course, while I was away I couldn't get to a computer. Really, really sorry and I hope everyone can forgive me. Trust me, I feel really bad. But here's the next chapter that's finally here! Enjoy! Thanks so much guys! Also, I'm glad you like Nitchie cause I think that there's not enough Nitchie fics out there. ANYWAY, here you go! Thanks!**

* * *

Mitchie and Caitlyn entered the Mess Hall together at dinner that night. They stopped in the doorway, their eyes scanning the room for Nate. Mitchie bit her lip nervously when she saw him sitting alone.

Caitlyn nudged her. 'Loverboy's waiting. I'll sit with Barron and Lola.'

'Okay,' Mitchie said, taking a deep breath.

'Oh, come on Mitchie,' Caitlyn said impatiently, seeing Mitchie's pale face. 'You're his _girlfriend_. You have nothing to be nervous about. He _kissed_ you.'

'That was a few hours ago,' Mitchie said desperately, wringing her hands. 'He's famous, Cait. I'm just ... a normal girl.'

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. 'A normal girl with a rock star boyfriend,' she said. 'Mitchie, just _go. _He's looking at you.'

'Right,' Mitchie said, breathing slowly in and out.

Caitlyn smiled, hugged her best friend and then pushed her in the direction of Nate.

As Mitchie approached his table he smiled at her. She felt herself grinning back and all her nerves flew out the window. She noticed two bowls of pasta on the table already and her smile grew.

'Hey,' she said.

Nate got up and hugged her. 'I would kiss you but I don't really want to start any gossip,' he whispered in her ear.

She laughed lightly. 'I agree. And even so, everyone's still staring.'

Nate chuckled then released her and they both sat down, smiling at each other.

'How was the rest of your day?' he asked.

'Okay,' Mitchie said, shrugging. 'Yours?'

'Extremely uninteresting,' Nate replied casually. 'I missed you.'

Mitchie felt her smile grow. 'I missed you too,' she admitted.

He smiled softly. 'You hungry?' he asked.

'Oh, right,' Mitchie said, looking down at the bowl of pasta sitting in front of her.

They started eating and were interrupted five minutes later by Jason.

'Hey Mitchie!' he said loudly and cheerfully.

Mitchie looked up. 'Hi Jason,' she smiled at him. He was impossible to not like.

'I don't even get a hug?' Jason asked, pretending to be offended.

'Oh,' Mitchie looked surprised, but pleased.

She stood up and hugged Jason who laughed and then slid into the seat next to Mitchie.

'Where's Shane?' Nate asked bitterly.

'You know he hardly eats here,' Jason shrugged. 'So ... while he's not here I decided to spend some time with you guys! What's new?'

Nate and Mitchie looked at each other across the table.

'You didn't ...?' Mitchie asked.

Nate shook his head slightly and then turned to Jason. 'Mitchie's my girlfriend.'

'What?' Jason exclaimed loudly and people sitting at the tables near them looked around in interest.

'What's wrong?' Nate asked, confused.

'You can't date her,' Jason hissed. 'Not that I have anything against you Mitchie,' he added quickly to her.

Nate frowned. 'Why?'

'Dude, you don't really want Shane to hate you forever, do you?' Jason asked bitterly, crossing his arms. 'If you date Mitchie then he'll never talk to you again. You'd ruin the band!'

'No one can tell me who to date,' Nate muttered, not meeting Jason's eyes.

Mitchie looked down at her feet, unsure what to say.

Jason sighed in frustration. 'You're breaking the band apart, Nate,' he said quietly.

Mitchie took a deep breath. 'Nate,' she said softly. 'I can't let you ruin Connect 3 over me.'

Nate ignored her. 'Shane needs to get over this,' Nate said angrily to Jason. 'I know he overreacts about everything, but he's taking this too far.'

'I know,' Jason agreed. 'But he's so stubborn. He won't back down, Nate. If he finds out you and Mitchie are together ...' Jason trailed off, looking unsure.

Nate didn't answer.

Jason stood up. 'Think about it?' he asked Nate anxiously.

Nate still didn't say anything and Jason heaved a sigh and left them alone.

They sat in silence for a minute before Mitchie broke it. 'Nate ...'

'What?' he snapped.

'I'm sorry,' she said earnestly.

'Why?' he whispered, his eyes softening as he looked at her.

'I can't let you do this,' Mitchie said, tears gathering in her eyes.

'What?' Nate said, confused. 'Mitchie!'

She stood up, a sick feeling in her stomach. 'You're not ruining your band over me, Nate,' she said, taking deep breaths and refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes. She knew how much she would regret this, but she had to do it. For him. 'I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you.'

'What?' Nate repeated in disbelief, looking stunned. 'Mitchie! No, it's okay!'

Nearly everyone in the Mess Hall had their eyes on the pair as Nate's voice grew louder.

'I'm sorry,' Mitchie said again, before turning and walking away before she could start crying in front of everyone.

Nate stared after her, frozen.

'No,' he whispered to himself and let his head fall into his arms.

* * *

Mitchie managed to leave the Hall before she started crying. Yes, she was right. Instant regret.

'I did the right thing,' Mitchie told herself firmly but the horrible feeling inside her didn't ease.

Mitchie sat down on the grass and stared unseeingly out at the lake.

'Mitchie!' a voice yelled from far away in the night.

Mitchie knew that voice and sighed. Caitlyn rushed up to her and sat down next to her.

'What _happened_, Mitchie?' Caitlyn asked in concern, putting her arm around her best friend.

'I broke up with him,' Mitchie whispered, her voice shaking.

'Why? What happened?' Caitlyn huggged Mitchie.

'Jason said that the band would break up if Shane found I was dating Nate,' Mitchie muttered, digging her nails into her palms. 'I couldn't be responsible for that. It's not worth it.'

'Mitchie -' Caitlyn began but Mitchie cut her off.

'_No_, Caitlyn,' Mitchie said angrily. 'Don't tell me I made the wrong decision. I did what was right, even if it was hard. Don't talk me out of it.'

Caitlyn didn't speak for a while. 'But Mitchie,' she whispered. 'You do know you're probably going to regret this forever, right?'

'I regret it already,' Mitchie admitted softly. 'But it's still the right thing to do.'

Mitchie hugged Caitlyn back for a moment.

'Can I be alone for a while?' she requested quietly.

'Sure,' Caitlyn said sympathetically, jumping to her feet.

Mitchie lay down on the grass. She and Nate had barely had one day, and it was already over.

**I know, it's quite short but I wanted to post this chapter as quick as I could. I'm already starting on the next one. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Lucy xox**


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go, chapter number 7! Thanks for the reviews ;) For those who are sad, don't worry, Nitchie is deffs not over for ever! :D

* * *

Nate walked slowly back to his cabin, still in shock. Mitchie had broken up with him?

His phone started ringing a second later and he looked at hopefully and then grumbled under his breath when he saw that it was only Jason.

'What?' he mumbled, answering it.

'Dude, chill,' Jason said. 'I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. You're right, mate. I shouldn't tell you who to date. I'm just really worried about how Shane's going to take this.'

'Don't worry about that,' Nate said bitterly. 'Mitchie broke up with me.'

Jason was silent for a moment. 'Woah, really? Um, mate, don't get pissed but ... maybe it was for the best.'

'Fuck you, Jason,' Nate said furiously and hung up on him.

Nate entered his cabin and sat down on his bed. He couldn't let Shane ruin his and Mitchie's relationship.

Nate's phone started ringing again - Jason.

'What do you want?' Nate snapped.

'Nate, seriously,' Jason said placidly. 'I'm sorry. But just listen to me. Mitchie's just a girl. Just an ordinary girl and you're letting her ruin everything.'

Nate sighed. It took everything he had to not yell at Jason again. 'Mitchie isn't ordinary, Jase. She means a lot to me.'

'She really hurt Shane,' Jason reminded him.

Nate rolled his eyes. 'Poor Shane. I think he hurt Mitchie more.'

'All I'm saying is maybe you need to forget about Mitchie.'

The next morning Nate approached Shane's cabin and knocked on the door.

'Hey Nate!' Jason grinned, opening the door.

'Hey,' Nate muttered.

'Are you okay?' Jason asked quietly.

Nate just shrugged. The truthful answer was _no_ but no one needed to know how much he was hurting. 'Is Shane here?'

'Yeah, he's still asleep,' Jason said cautiously, letting him in.

Nate walked into his old cabin and saw that Shane was indeed fast asleep. He smiled to himself, picked up a cushion off Jason's bed and threw it at Shane.

'Jason! What the hell!' Shane said loudly and sleepily.

Nate grinned and walked over to stand next to Shane's bed. 'Guess again.'

Shane opened his eyes a little in shock. 'Nate?' he asked, squinting up at him.

'Yeah, it's me. Rise and shine, Shane.'

Shane rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. 'What are you doing here?' he asked.

Nate sighed and sat down on Shane's bed. 'I'm sorry, mate.'

'Sorry?' Shane frowned. 'What did she do?'

Nate gritted his teeth. 'Nothing. I just ... I spoke to Jason, Shane. He's right, I don't want to lose your friendship _or_ break apart the band.'

'Oh,' Shane looked confused. 'But Nate, you do that if you're friends with Mitchie I can't ...'

'Yeah, I know,' Nate said quietly. 'I don't think we're friends anymore though, mate.'

'Oh,' Shane repeated.

Nate shrugged. 'She doesn't want to be responsible for the band breaking up.'

'She said that?' Shane looked surprised. 'Wow.'

They both fell silent.

'You know,' Shane said suddenly. 'I feel bad about being so mean to Mitchie now.'

'Really?' Nate frowned, glancing at Shane and wondering what could've caused this change of heart.

'Yeah,' Shane admitted. 'I still am really angry at her but I don't think I could ever hate her.' He sighed. 'The reason I was so angry was because I liked her, Nate. I don't think I've felt the way I did around another girl before.'

'Oh,' Nate was speechless. He suddenly felt angry at Shane for ever liking Mitchie. Mitchie was _his._ 'Umm, do you still like her?'

'No,' Shane said, running a hand through his hair. 'I don't think so. She lied to get close to me. Even though I don't hate her, she is kind of a bitch.'

Nate immeadiately wanted to defend Mitchie but he glanced across at Jason who gave him a warning look. Nate sighed. He and Mitchie were over anyway.

* * *

As Caitlyn and Mitchie made their way to breakfast that morning, Caitlyn kept on glancing across at her best friend.

'Are you okay, Mitch?' she asked anxiously.

Mitchie sighed. _No_, she wanted to reply. That was the truth, but she couldn't tell Caitlyn that. And the more she convinced herself she was okay, the more she could begin to believe it. 'I'm great, Cait.'

Caitlyn looked at her friend skeptically but didn't comment. She could clearly see on Mitchie's face that she was _not _okay.

Mitchie sighed and stopped walking and Caitlyn looked at her, confused. 'Yeah, Cait,' she whispered, tears filling up her eyes. 'You're right. I'm really _not_ okay. I guess ... I just need to get through the rest of summer.'

'And I'll help you, Mitch,' Caitlyn promised, hugging her best friend.

* * *

**There ya go. Yup, I know, really, really short. But I really wanted to post this now.. It's sad, I know :( Hehe, don't worry, of course it won't stay like this! Plenty more Nitchie coming. Anyways, please review! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, short again! This one and the last one could've been one chapter but anyways. Here you go... two chapters in one day! :) Oh and right... I've kind of forgotton to say lately... I DON'T OWN CAMP ROCK :) Sorry :(**

* * *

It had been exactly a week since Mitchie had broken up with Shane. Caitlyn was extremely worried about Mitchie, who wasn't speaking to anyone but Caitlyn and her mother. Mitchie's mother Connie had noticed a huge difference in her daughter, but upon questioning Mitchie about it Mitchie would simply say, 'I don't want to talk about it'. Caitlyn sighed as she sat on her bed and glanced across at Mitchie, who was still asleep. She had to do something to get the old Mitchie back. She didn't want her best friend acting so depressed for the rest of the summer.

'Nate ...' Mitchie mumbled and Caitlyn's eyes flew straight back to her.

Mitchie was tossing in bed, still fast asleep.

'Nate ...' Mitchie said, a little louder this time.

Caitlyn stared at Mitchie, hearing the pain in her friend's voice, even when she was asleep.

Mitchie mumbled Nate's name a couple more times and then she said something that made Caitlyn freeze in surprise.

'_Shane_.'

* * *

Mitchie woke up to her daily alarm at seven thirty as usual. She had been dreaming about Nate again, which wasn't unusual but this time Shane had come into her dream as well. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, glancing across at Caitlyn who was awake too, sitting up her bed.

'Mornin' C-c-caity,' Mitchie yawned and then she noticed Caitlyn looking at her funny. 'What?'

'Oh ... nothing!' Caitlyn said quickly, smiling. 'But come on Mitch, it's nearly breakfast and we have to help your Mum.'

'You don't have to,' Mitchie reminded Caitlyn, giving her friend a warm smile as she hopped out of bed.

'It's cool, Mitch,' Caitlyn said, shrugging. 'Come on, get dressed.'

'What are you, my mother?' Mitchie said indignantly.

Caitlyn chuckled.

They both got dressed and were making their way to the kitchen when Caitlyn paused and looked across at Mitchie who stopped walking too and frowned at Caitlyn. 'What?'

'Mitchie,' Caitlyn began. 'Did you know you sleep talked?'

* * *

'So ... let me get this straight,' Mitchie said later as she and Caitlyn buttered the toast for breakfast. 'I said _Shane's _name?'

'Yup,' Caitlyn said, popping the 'p'. 'Quite a few times actually.'

'I remember dreaming about him,' Mitchie muttered.

Caitlyn sighed. 'This really hasn't been the best of summers for you, has it?'

Mitchie smiled slightly and shrugged.

'Well ... will you let me cheer you up?' Caitlyn asked.

'How?' Mitchie questioned suspiciously.

'Perform in final jam!' Caitlyn said in a rush.

'What? No way!' Mitchie exclaimed.

'Come on, Mitch,' Caitlyn begged her friend. 'You're an incredible singer. The reason you came here is for your music, right?'

Mitchie rolled her eyes. 'I don't know, Caity,' Mitchie mumbled.

'It will help you forget about him,' Caitlyn said quietly.

'Nate?' Mitchie whispered, tears filling her eyes again.

Caitlyn smiled. 'Yeah. Come on, Mitchie. _Please_?'

'I ... I'll think about it.'

Caitlyn squealed and hugged her best friend. '_Yes_!'

Connie walked in at that point. 'No slacking off,' she scolded them.

'Sorry, Mrs Torres,' Caitlyn grinned. 'But guess what? Mitchie's performing at the final jam!'

'Really?' Connie smiled at her daughter. 'Honey, that's great!'

Mitchie frowned and threw a towel at Caitlyn. 'I only said I'll think about it!'

* * *

**Yeah... so there :) Review please! Thank you, I love you guys. Oh and, of course, enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter... here you go :) Thanks for the reviews by the way. It's really quite amazing seeing the comments people write. I never thought anyone would like my stories that much so thanks :) it means a lot. Also, I'm working on another Camp Rock story at the moment so I might be a little slower posting chapters. It might be Nitchie but I don't know yet.. so yeah. Here you go! Chapter ... nine, I think? :D**

* * *

'How you thought about it yet?' Caitlyn asked Mitchie slyly as they sat down with Barron and Sander for lunch. Everytime they went to the Mess Hall Mitchie always looked for Nate, Shane or Jason but they never ate with the campers anymore.

'Cait, stop _nagging_,' Mitchie pleaded. Caitlyn had already asked her about ten times since breakfast.

'Thought about what?' Barron asked in interest.

'_Nothing_,' Mitchie said firmly and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

'Mitchie's going to perform in the final jam!' Caitlyn announced to the table, grinning.

'Ugh!' Mitchie put her head in her hands. 'I give up!'

'So you'll do it?' Caitlyn grinned.

'Do I _really _have a choice?' Mitchie muttered.

Caitlyn thought for a minute. 'No ... not really.'

'Well, good luck,' a voice said sarcastically from behind them and they spun around to look at Tess, who had obviously been eavesdropping. Ella and Peggy stood behind her, looking uncomfortable.

'Thanks,' Mitchie replied, just as sarcastically.

'You're not going to win,' Tess rolled her eyes and smirked as if the thought caused her much amusement. 'I don't even know why you're bothering.'

'Just leave us alone,' Caitlyn snapped and turned her back on Tess.

'Whatever, losers,' Tess snapped back and walked off angrily, Ella and Peggy following faithfully.

'She's just jealous you're going to win, Mitchie,' Sander said.

'Yeah,' Barron agreed. 'You could outsing her any day. You were amazing in Brown's class.'

Mitchie turned red at their praise and Caitlyn smirked, satisfied that everything was going her way.

'What've we got next?' Mitchie asked them.

'Dance with Shane,' Barron answered immeadiately.

Mitchie groaned. Lately, Shane had stopped glaring at her whenever he saw her and he had just gone to ignoring her. Even though he wasn't being a complete jerk to her, it was still uncomfortable to be in his class.

'Cheer up, Mitch,' Caitlyn said, seeing Mitchie's expression. 'We can start practising for final jam later.'

Her smile grew bigger with Mitchie let out another groan, resigned.

* * *

Shane had just finished his hip hop class and was sitting with Nate by the lake.

'Do you think the label will like our new song?' Nate asked.

'They better,' Shane said darkly. 'I'm sick of them telling us what to sing. I felt like punching their faces in. And I just might do that if they refuse to let us change our sound.'

Nate rolled his eyes. 'Shane, maybe we'll have a better chance with them if they see that you _can _actually not act like a jerk. They're sick of you and won't do anything for you unless they can help it.'

Shane shrugged. 'Whatever.'

Nate looked at his best friend narrowly. Shane had improved somewhat over the last couple of days but he still wasn't the same guy Nate used to once know.

'Hey mate, you're not actually gonna make Jason a birdhouse, are you?' Nate asked.

'What the hell! Of course not!' Shane said, looking revolted.

'He's telling everyone that you are,' Nate said with a shrug.

'Dick,' Shane muttered under his breath.

He looked up to see Nate grinning a little bit.

'What?'

'I don't know,' Nate shrugged.

Shane frowned.

'Hey, Shane?' Nate asked quickly.

'Yeah?'

'What would you do if I pushed you in the lake right now?'

Shane glowered at his friend. 'Kill you.'

Nate chuckled and was about to push Shane in when he heard some loud voices and they both turned around.

A group of girls were making their way along the path next to the lake. They giggled and smiled at them but Nate only had eyes for one of the girls. Mitchie looked up nervously and met Nate's eyes for the smallest of seconds before flickering to Shane. Nate tried to send her a look to show he was sorry but she looked away and continued walking.

Shane hadn't seemed to notice the small exchange between Nate and Mitchie as he turned back to face Nate. 'Dude, you okay?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Nate said quickly, standing up. 'I'm just gonna go back to our cabin.'

'Okay, I'll come,' Shane said, getting to his feet as well.

Nate grinned and then as quick as flash, shoved Shane into the water.

'Hey mate, that was harsh.'

Nate turned around and grinned at Jason before turning back around to see Shane spluttering.

'Dude ... you okay?' Jason asked quietly.

Nate's smile faded. 'I lost the best girlfriend I ever had, Jason,' he groaned and then lowered his voice as Shane got out of the water, dripping wet and glowering at Nate. 'I'm an idiot. I miss Mitchie.'

Jason didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment Shane had come up behind them and pushed Nate in the lake.

* * *

'Come on, Mitch,' Caitlyn begged Mitchie.

'I don't feel like singing right now,' Mitchie said stubbornly.

'Final Jam is next week!' Caitlyn reminded her. 'Most people started practising ages ago. Like ... before they even arrived at camp ages ago!'

'I'm not in the mood,' Mitchie muttered and turned away from Caitlyn.

She'd seen Nate for the first time since their breakup that day. He was sitting by the lake, laughing and having a good time ... with Shane. He'd looked up at met her eyes for a second and Mitchie had sworn she'd seen the slightest look of apology in his expression before turning back to Shane.

'Mitchie, this was your decision,' Caitlyn said sternly. 'It was you who decided to break up with Nate. And now you're just all ... moody.'

'I miss him Caitlyn!' Mitchie groaned and threw herself on her bed. 'Now he's acting like I don't exist!'

'That's what you wanted, isn't it?' Caitlyn said desperately. 'You wanted him to stop hanging out with you!'

'I didn't want it,' Mitchie mumbled into her pillow. 'But I had to do it for him.'

'You need to stop moping!' Caitlyn said loudly. 'Come on, Mitchie, just enjoy the rest of your summer! You came here for your music, don't forget that.'

'I just lost the best boyfriend I ever had,' Mitchie moaned, clearly not listening to Caitlyn who groaned.

'Mitchie!'

Mitchie sighed. 'Okay, fine,' she said, sitting up. 'It's all out of my system now. Sorry, Cait.'

Caitlyn gave her a small smile. 'It's okay Mitchie, but can we please just start on what you're going to do for final jam? I need to do the music for you so ... what are you going to sing?'

'Well ... there's this one song I wrote ...' Mitchie began and soon she was singing it for Caitlyn, all thoughts of Nate out of her mind for the time being.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. Please, please review :) as usual. Thanks guys xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten :D Oh and I'm really sorry if in the next week I only post one more chapter or something. I have ballet every day, all day, from Tuesday to Saturday. So, sorry :( **** Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

'Morning, Mitch!' Caitlyn said cheerfully, jumping on her best friend's bed to wake her.

'Ugh … go away Caity,' Mitchie mumbled into her pillow.

'Come on Mitchie! It's final jam tonight!' Caitlyn said happily.

Mitchie groaned, rolled onto her back and then squinted up at her friend. 'I still can't believe you got me to agree to this.'

Caitlyn grinned. 'You can thank me later. Come on, let's get some breakfast.'

'I'll meet you there, Cait. I gotta have a shower.'

'Okay,' Caitlyn smiled. 'I'll save you a seat.'

Mitchie got out of bed, nerves taking over her already. She wasn't used to singing in front of people and it certainly wasn't something that she felt at ease doing.

'I can do this,' she muttered to herself.

She remembered suddenly that Nate, Shane and Jason would be the judges. Oh crap.

* * *

Mitchie couldn't eat anything at dinner that night.

'Come on, Mitchie,' Caitlyn pleaded. 'Just have a piece of bread or something.'

'I'm not hungry,' Mitchie said. In truth, she felt a little bit sick.

Lola, Barron and Sander, who were sitting with them, rolled their eyes.

'Mitchie, it's fine to be nervous,' Barron said impatiently. 'I'm nervous too, but it shouldn't stop you from eating.'

It was Mitchie's turn to roll her eyes. Barron had already gone through two huge bowls of spaghetti.

'Mitchie, you're gonna be great,' Caitlyn said for the hundredth time. 'Your song is incredible and your voice is amazing. Half the people performing tonight would kill for your talent!'

'Hey!' Sander said indignantly and Mitchie giggled.

'I don't mean you guys,' Caitlyn said quickly, smiling a little. 'I mean people like … Tess.'

'Yeah, her voice isn't half as good as yours,' Lola agreed.

'You've barely heard me,' Mitchie mumbled, beginning to feel a little embarrassed.

'Okay, Mitchie!' Caitlyn said, crossing her arms. 'That's enough. You're going to be amazing and everyone will be blown away. No more on the subject. And you're also going to _eat_.'

Caitlyn pushed Mitchie's bowl of uneaten spaghetti towards her.

Mitchie heaved a sigh and picked up her fork, causing the others on the table to grin at one other.

* * *

'Mitchie, it's your turn,' Caitlyn said softly.

Mitchie peeked through the curtains at the crowd and her heart began beating ten times faster than usual when she saw Nate, Shane and Jason sitting near the front, separate from the other campers.

'I wish I'd gone first!' Mitchie moaned. Why had she chosen to go last? At least it would be over.

Mitchie had had to watch many songs, with growing nerves. Barron and Sander had been incredible, and for some reason, Ella had joined in their performance. Tess, on the other hand, had been doing fine until she randomly ran off stage halfway through her song, surprising everyone.

'I can't top Peggy,' Mitchie told Caitlyn. 'After that performance everyone's just going to think I'm ridiculous!'

Peggy, whose real name was Margaret Dupree, had been amazing. Courtesy of always being one of Tess's backup singers, no one had known she'd had such a great voice or that she wrote songs, either.

'Oh, come on,' Caitlyn grinned. 'You can't make a bigger fool of yourself then Tess, who's meant to be the best at the camp.'

Mitchie rolled her eyes, knowing how pleased Caitlyn was that Tess had somehow ruined her own performance.

Brown went out on stage. 'Okay, okay … so now we have the last performance of the night. I give you, Mitchie Torres everybody!'

Mitchie walked out onto the stage, looking back in the wings at Caitlyn who gave her an encouraging smile and thumbs up. Mitchie looked into the audience and her eyes met Nate's for a moment and then she looked away. It was now or never.

The music started and Mitchie took a deep breath.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

Her nerves disappeared in an instant and she smiled suddenly, confident.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Her eyes met Nate's and she grinned at him. He returned the smile, looking blown away.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Mitchie glanced at the three judges and was surprised to see that Shane was on his feet, a microphone in his hand. She looked at him in confusion but he just smiled at her, lifted the microphone to his mouth and began singing, his eyes on her.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

He walked up onto the stage, singing to her and took her hand in his.

_I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

Shane smiled at her as he sung and Mitchie didn't bother to question what the hell was going on as she joined in with his next line.

_I need to find you, I gotta find you  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Mitchie felt so comfortable singing on stage with Shane. She wondered for a moment how he knew her song, but wiped the thought out of her mind as they continued singing.

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

They finished singing, smiling at each other, his hand still in hers. In a second everyone was on their feet, cheering and clapping. Mitchie laughed breathlessly and looked at Caitlyn who was looking half-baffled, half-ecstatic.

Shane pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, 'I'm sorry.'

When he released her Mitchie's eyes fell on the most surprised person in the audience. Nate stared up at Mitchie in shock and then looked away from her. Mitchie realised she was still hand-in-hand with Shane and she dropped it quickly. She watched as Nate stood up and left and she stared after him. She really needed to make things right with him again.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. As usual ... please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter :P

* * *

**

Mitchie and Shane walked off stage together.

'I have to find Nate,' Mitchie told Shane and he smiled at her. 'Can we talk later?'

'Definitely,' he agreed. 'We have … a bit to talk about, I have to admit.'

Mitchie laughed.

'Canoe ride later?' he questioned.

She thought for a moment. 'I wouldn't miss it.'

'I'll text you,' he said. 'I guess I have to choose the winner with Jason and Nate, now. You would have my vote but I guess the fact that you sung with me will have me accused of favoritism. Sorry about that. I didn't think.'

Mitchie laughed. 'It's fine.'

Shane grinned and left her.

'What the hell Mitchie!' Caitlyn squealed from behind her.

'Cait!'

'Hey … guys?' a voice interrupted them.

'Tess?' Mitchie said, confused.

'What do you want?' Caitlyn asked in a hard tone.

'You guys were really good,' she said, smiling nervously. 'And, also … I'm sorry for being a bit of a bitch to you.'

Mitchie laughed and Caitlyn raised her eyebrows as Tess walked away.

'Wow …' Mitchie muttered under her breath.

'Don't worry about her right now. You were amazing Mitchie!' she said. 'But … what was with Shane? How did he know your song? Did you see Nate's expression?'

'Believe me, I have a _lot _of questions for Shane,' Mitchie laughed. 'And I really, really need to find Nate!'

'Oh, hang on, they're announcing the winner,' Caitlyn said.

Brown walked out onto the stage accompanied by Nate, Shane and Jason.

'Well, the judges have … judged and they have decided on a winner,' Brown grinned out at the audience.

Shane smiled and the pleasant expression on his face was something Mitchie really wasn't used to. 'We're really happy to announce that the winner of this year's Final Jam is none other than …' he paused for effect, 'Margaret Dupree!'

Mitchie and Caitlyn spun around to grin at Peggy who was standing just behind them, a shocked expression on her face.

'Go!' they said excitedly, pushing her onto the stage.

Mitchie and Caitlyn hi-fived one other. Peggy really deserved to win.

* * *

As soon as Peggy's win had been announced Nate had disappeared quickly and Mitchie was waylaid by her parents before she could follow him.

'Honey, you were brilliant!' Connie said, enveloping her daughter in a hug.

'Thanks,' Mitchie smiled distractedly. 'Hey Dad! It's good to see you!'

'Mitchie, that song was great,' he smiled, hugging her as well. 'Who was that boy you were singing with?'

Mitchie rolled her eyes. Her Dad knew very well who Shane was.

'He's a friend … I think,' she said, smiling a little.

'Did you have a good summer, Mitchie?' Steve asked, looking down at her face and noticing how much more confident and happy his daughter seemed.

'Only the best summer ever!' Mitchie grinned and hugged her Mum. 'Thanks so much, Mum.'

'That's fine,' Connie laughed. 'Now, I can see you want to be somewhere else, so go on, honey! I'll see you tomorrow.'

Mitchie laughed. Her parents were good at reading her mind. 'Thanks,' she said again and sped off.

* * *

The first place Mitchie looked for Nate was at the lake. And sure enough, there he was, sitting by the lake, alone.

'Hey,' Mitchie said softly, sitting down next to him.

He looked across at her and gave her a small smile. 'Hey Mitch.'

There was a awkward silence. 'Nate …'

'Yeah?'

Mitchie didn't know how to tell him she wanted to give their relationship another chance. What if he no longer had feelings for her?

She took a deep breath. If you never take a chance then you'll never know what might happen. 'I guess … Shane doesn't hate me anymore,' she began, not meeting his eyes.

'Yeah,' Nate forced out a smile. 'I guess you must be the girl he's been looking for.'

Mitchie looked blank for a moment and then she realized what he was saying. 'Oh, right … wow,' she said in surprise. 'I guess I could be. I didn't think he'd ever heard me sing.'

Nate smiled. 'You have an amazing voice Mitchie,' he told her. 'I had no idea you could sing. Shane wrote 'Gotta Find You' for the girl with the voice, which I guess … is you. That's why it fits so perfectly with 'This is Me'.'

Mitchie glanced at him and was surprised that she thought she could see a little jealously on his face. 'Nate … you know, I still like you,' she said quietly.

He looked at her, hope in his eyes as he waited for her to continue.

'And … I guess, if Shane's okay with me now …'

She was broken off by Nate pressing his lips on hers. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back. The kiss was slow and relaxed, both loving the feeling of how right it was as their lips moved in sync together. Finally, when air became a problem, they broke apart and just smiled at each other.

'I thought you might like Shane,' Nate admitted, pulling Mitchie onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Shane?' Mitchie nearly started laughing. 'Nate, he's been spending weeks calling me a whore and telling me he hates me.'

'Yeah … I know,' Nate said, a little embarrassed. 'But you seemed to forgive each other before.'

'We did,' Mitchie said lightly. 'Which is why I thought I better come and make things right with you.'

'Mitch? Will you be my girlfriend … again?'

She giggled. 'Yes,' her smile was huge.

'I missed you so much, Mitchie,' Nate murmured, hugging her close.

'You have no idea how much _I _missed _you_,' Mitchie laughed. 'Just ask Caitlyn. I think she got really fed up with me, to be honest.'

'Don't you dare break up with me over something that stupid ever again, Mitchie,' he said, suddenly serious.

'As long as you promise me something,' Mitchie whispered.

'Yeah?'

'Don't _ever _let me,' she said quietly.

'Never, ever again,' he promised and held her even tighter.

'Good,' Mitchie smiled, satisfied.

She shifted her body slightly so she could kiss him again.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I know its been ages. Sometimes I go through stages where I really just don't feel like writing and I've also been really busy. But anyway I thought that I should finally get down and write this story cause I've been feeling guilty that I haven't done any more. Anyways, here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

As Mitchie made her way back to her cabin, still grinning from being with Nate, her phone buzzed. It was a message from Shane. She'd forgotten all about him.

_Still up for a canoe ride now? :)_

Mitchie looked at the time on her phone and bit her lip. It was ten minutes to curfew.

_It's nearly curfew!_ she text back.

She really wanted to talk with Shane and since the next day was the last day of camp she knew she wouldn't get to spend any time with him but she never broke rules. Her Phone buzzed again and she opened the message.

_Come on, it's the last night, Mitchie. And I'm an instructor here, you're with me :)_

Mitchie smiled and sighed. Why not?

_Fine then. I'll meet you at the lake_

She turned around and started walking back the way she came.

* * *

Shane grinned as he saw Mitchie approaching him.

'If we get caught, you're taking the blame!' she said jokingly to him.

He laughed. 'Like I said ... you're with me. You have my permission. How much trouble can you get in anyway? Camp's over tomorrow.'

She rolled her eyes and then sighed sadly. 'I don't want to go home,' she mumbled.

'Part of me doesn't want to leave, either,' Shane agreed. 'It's so easy here. But I guess I need to go back and show the world that I'm not such a jerk anymore.'

Mitchie smiled.

'Let's take a canoe out,' Shane said. 'Then ... we can talk.'

* * *

Once they were safely in a canoe and away from the dock, Mitchie looked nervously at Shane, waiting for him to speak.

He seemed just as nervous and it took him a while to meet her eyes. 'I guess, Mitchie ... I need to say sorry for being a dick.'

Mitchie let out a small laugh and then sighed. 'I guess I should say sorry too,' she said.

'Yeah,' Shane sighed. 'I don't get it Mitchie. Why did you lie? You don't seem like the kind of girl who would say it just to get close to me.'

'I didn't say it to get close to you,' Mitchie mumbled. 'The truth is, Shane ... I don't really have any friends at home and I don't fit in. People don't like me. And then Tess ... I don't know, I guess I was just trying to impress her and ...' she broke off with a sigh. 'I just wanted to fit in, Shane. I'm sorry for lying.'

'People don't like you?' Shane looked baffled. 'Why?'

Mitchie rolled her eyes. '_You _didn't like me.'

He sighed. 'I know,' he said quietly. 'But that's only because I liked you, if you get what I mean. I thought you were a really good friend and I was so glad that I found someone who was real around me but then ...'

'I was real around you Shane,' Mitchie said earnestly. 'I swear.'

'I see that _now_,' he grinned lightly. 'I suppose I was just hurt. And I definetely over-reacted, I'm really sorry for calling you all that stuff. I didn't mean it ... I just wanted to hurt you like you'd hurt me. I'm really, _really_ sorry.'

'It's okay,' Mitchie said quietly. 'I'm really sorry too. I'm sorry I hurt you.'

Shane just shrugged. 'So ... why don't people like you?'

'I don't know,' Mitchie answered. 'They just don't, never have. I'm weird ... I'm plain.'

'You're _anything _but plain,' Shane told her sincerely causing Mitchie to blush. 'I'd bet anything that they're jealous of your voice... and you're also very pretty Mitchie.'

Mitchie avoided Shane's eyes as she blushed darker. She hated that Shane could make her blush. 'No one's really ever heard me sing,' she admitted.

'Really? Why?' Shane looked surprised and confused. 'You have an amazing voice.'

'Thanks,' Mitchie smiled softly.

'Oh yeah and in case you haven't realised, you're the girl with the voice I've been looking for all summer,' he smiled.

'That reminds me ... how did you know my song? When did you hear me sing?' Mitchie asked.

'I was hiding from fans behind a bush next to the Mess Hall on the first day, and you were playing on the piano and singing,' he chuckled.

'Oh,' Mitchie laughed too, recalling the memory.

'So ... you wrote that song?' Shane asked.

'Yeah,' Mitchie smiled and gave a small shrug.

'Well, I don't see how you only have one friend, Mitch,' he told her. 'Because you are incredibly talented and overall just a pretty amazing girl.'

Mitchie knew she was blushing again and was thankful when her phone buzzed.

_Mitchie, are you still with Nate? Where are you?_

'Who is it?' Shane asked.

'My friend Caitlyn,' Mitchie smiled and replied quickly.

_Sorry Cait and actually, I'm with Shane. Sorry didn't realise how late it was. Will be back soon!_

'Oh, sorry,' Shane said, checking the time on his watch. 'It's really late.'

'Oh well,' Mitchie smiled. 'It's the last night but I think we should be heading back.'

'Yeah,' Shane agreed and they started rowing back. 'You know, I think we're getting better at this.'

Mitchie laughed. It was true. They'd finally worked out how to stop paddling in circles.

* * *

Once they had returned the canoe, Shane took Mitchie's hand.

'Did you end up finding Nate?' he asked. 'I'm sorry I ruined your friendship.'

'Nate? Oh!' Mitchie bit her lip guiltily. She'd completely forgotten about him since she'd been with Shane. 'Yeah, we talked earlier.'

'Awesome,' Shane said, smiling. 'Well, I guess you better get some sleep, Mitch. Don't leave without saying goodbye, okay Mitchie?'

'Okay,' Mitchie agreed.

'Promise?' he asked, squeezing her hand which he hadn't let go of.

'Promise,' she agreed, smiling.

'Good,' he said and leant in and kissed her cheek. 'Goodnight.'

He walked away, leaving Mitchie standing alone, her thoughts straying to Nate. Crap.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 12! Please review. I'm really glad people have liked the story! :P Thanks everyone **

**Lucy xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha, watching Chitty Chitty Bang Bang as I write this :P It's so cute ... chitty bang bang chitty chitty bang bang chitty chitty bang bang I love you :D Ahhh, the movie is so old but cuuute! ;) I took your advice FanmadeGlacier hehe :P well anyway, everyone enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Mitchie made her way back to her cabin, still feeling guilty about forgetting Nate while she'd been with Shane.

She walked in to her cabin to find that Caitlyn was still awake, sitting on her bed with crossed arms. When Mitchie walked in she raised her eyebrows.

'Care to share, m'dear?' she said in amusement.

'Huh?' Mitchie yawned, sitting down on her bed and kicking her shoes off.

'Did you talk to Nate? What were you doing with Shane?' she grinned at Mitchie.

'Umm, yes I talked to Nate,' Mitchie smiled softly. 'We're back together.'

Caitlyn squealed and started bouncing up and down on her bed, a huge grin on her face. 'Aw!'

Mitchie smiled.

'So ... what happened with Shane?' Caitlyn asked cautiously.

'He apologised. I apologised.'

'Do you realise that it's nearly half past one?' Caitlyn said, stifling a yawn. 'Why are you back so late?'

'Uhm, I spent a lot of time with Nate then Shane text me so we took a canoe out,' Mitchie said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

'Does Shane know you're dating Nate?' Caitlyn asked with a smile.

'Oh ... I don't know,' Mitchie frowned. 'I don't think. But Nate will probably tell him.'

'Mmm,' Caitlyn yawned again. 'Well, thanks to you I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow, so I'm gonna get some sleep, okay?'

'You didn't have to wait up for me,' Mitchie rolled her eyes.

'I needed to hear what happened,' Caitlyn defended herself. 'Whatever. 'Night, Mitch.'

'Night, Caity,' Mitchie smiled. Today had been the best day of her life.

* * *

The next morning Nate woke up with a smile on his face and glanced at the bed next to him to see that Shane was already awake and fully dressed.

'It's not like you to be up this early,' Nate grinned at his friend.

Shane chuckled. 'I had to pack.'

'Where's Jason?' Nate asked, sitting up in bed.

'In the shower,' Shane shrugged.

'I'm glad you're friends with Mitchie again,' Nate said suddenly.

Shane smiled a little. 'Me too. We've both apologised to each other. She's a really amazing person ... I feel bad about being such an ass to her.'

'You should,' Nate laughed. With Shane friends with Mitchie once again, it looked like things would work out for them.

* * *

'Jeez, Mitch, you just couldn't have started packing earlier?' Caitlyn grumbled as she helped Mitchie toss her clothes messily in her bag.

'Yeah, I didn't think,' Mitchie said. 'Come on, hurry, I have to say bye to Nate and Shane before they go.'

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. 'Do you know what time they're going?'

'No,' Mitchie took out her phone.

_What time are you leaving? :) _Mitchie sent that to Nate and Shane.

A second later she got a reply from Nate.

_In an hour, where are you Mitch? xxx_

'Is that all?' Caitlyn asked looking around their empty cabin.

'I think so,' Mitchie said with a sigh, looking around the room fondly. 'I'm going to miss camp so much.'

'Mm, me too,' Caitlyn said sadly. 'But I'm going to miss you more.'

'Aww,' Mitchie threw her arms around Caitlyn. 'You are the best friend ever, Caity.'

'You better call me every day,' Caitlyn smiled, hugging Mitchie back.

'And if I don't?' Mitchie asked, smiling.

Caitlyn pouted and Mitchie laughed.

'Of course I'll call you every night!' Mitchie exclaimed. 'You couldn't stop me if you tried.'

'Aw, Mitch,' Caitlyn smiled. 'Now come on, I can see you want to hang out with Nate before you go.'

Mitchie laughed and stood up. 'Thanks, Cait.'

_Meet me by the lake? xo_ she text Nate.

* * *

Nate saw Mitchie sitting by the lake and rushed up to her. 'Hey Mitch,' he smiled.

She stood up and grinned at him. 'Hey Nate,' she said, pulling him in for a hug.

'A hug? Is that all?' Nate pouted.

Mitchie chuckled and pressed her lips on his, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed up against each others.

'That's better,' he said breathlessly as they broke apart.

'I'm going to miss you,' Mitchie mumbled, her arms still around him.

'I'll miss you more,' Nate said, kissing her again. 'Call me everyday.'

'I already promised I'd call Cait everyday,' Mitchie smiled. 'Looks like I'm going to be spending a lot of time on the phone.'

He smiled. 'We're going to make this work, Mitch,' he promised.

'I know,' she said sadly. 'But I'm still going to miss you.'

'I'll visit you whenever I can, I promise,' Nate said.

'Uh ... Nate?' Mitchie began hesitantly.

'Yeah?'  
'The ... press doesn't have to know about us, right?' she asked cautiously.

'I've been thinking about that,' Nate said, frowning. 'And I really don't think it'd be a good idea if they knew, Mitch. I don't want you to have to deal with having no privacy. You should have a normal teenage life.'

'Good,' Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief. 'I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with all that craziness, Nate.'

'I know,' he kissed the top of her head. 'You can tell people you're sure won't say anything, though.'

'Caity knows,' Mitchie said with a shrug. 'But she's my best friend ... she won't say anything. I have one friend at school I'd like to tell, though, Nate.'

'That's fine,' he assured her.

'She probably won't believe me,' Mitchie giggled, trying to imagine Sierra's reaction.

Nate laughed too. 'You should tell your parents as well,' he said.

'I know,' Mitchie said. 'I will.'

'Your ... Dad won't care, will he?' Nate asked nervously.

Mitchie smiled in amusement. 'Well, he probably won't like it but he'll get used to it,' Mitchie shrugged. 'Mum'll be fine.'

'Okay,' he whispered and kissed her softly on the lips again. 'You're amazing Mitchie.'

* * *

Mitchie had been with Nate for fourty minutes when he phone started ringing.

'Hey Mum,' Mitchie answered her phone.

'Mitchie, we're leaving in fifteen minutes, where are you?'

'Fifteen minutes!' Mitchie sighed sadly. 'Okay Mum. I'm just with Nate.'

'Nate?' Connie's voice was confused. 'Nate who?'

Mitchie smiled and looked at Nate who smiled back at her. 'Umm, Nate from Connect 3,' she admitted with a small laugh.

'I thought it was Shane your friends with?' Connie sighed. 'Okay Mitchie, but come on, Caitlyn's about to leave and she's looking for you.'

'Okay Mum, I'll be right there,' Mitchie said and hung up.

'I gotta go,' Mitchie sighed, looking up at Nate.

'Go say goodbye to everyone,' he said, hugging her. 'Then I'll come see you before you go.'

'Okay,' Mitchie agreed, beginning to feel sad.

He saw her expression, leant in and kissed her slowly.

'I'm going to miss that,' Mitchie sighed when they finally pulled apart. 'That's one thing you can't do over the phone.'

* * *

'Bye Cait!' Mitchie exclaimed, throwing her arms around her best friend.

'Don't forget, call me everyday,' Caitlyn smiled. 'I love you Mitchie. We'll catch up soon.'

'Love you too,' Mitchie said, feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes. 'It's so good we only live half an hour away from each other.'

'I know,' Caitlyn agreed, hugging Mitchie again when she saw that her friend was about to start crying. 'Bye Mitch.'

Mitchie smiled sadly as she watched Caitlyn get into the her parents car.

'Mitchie?' a voice said from behind her as Caitlyn drove off.

'Tess,' Mitchie said, spinning around on the spot.

'Like I said last night, I'm really sorry,' she said quietly.

'It's okay,' Mitchie shrugged. 'I'm sorry for lying.'

'I'd really like to be your friend,' Tess said quietly. 'Can we start fresh?'

'Sure,' Mitchie grinned and they hugged.

Tess held out her phone. 'Put your number in.'

Mitchie gave Tess her phone. 'Put yours in.'

They exchanged numbers and then hugged again before Tess climbed in the limo that had arrived to take her home.

'Hey Mitchie!' Peggy called from not far away, standing next to Ella.

'Hey Peggy,' Mitchie said, making her way towards them. 'Hey Ella. Congratulations on last night!'

'You should've won,' Peggy said, rolling her eyes. 'But thanks.'

'No, you deserved to win,' Mitchie smiled and held out her phone to her. 'Put in your number. You too Ella.'

Once they'd said goodbye, Connie approached Mitchie. 'Come on honey, it's time to go.'

'Hang on Mum, I've gotta find Nate and Shane!' Mitchie said quickly.

Connie rolled her eyes. 'Hurry up, darling. Dad's waiting.'

'Mitchie!' a voice called loudly and the remaining campers turned to see Shane grinning at her.

'Hey!' Mitchie smiled and went up to him. 'I was just looking for you.'

'Thanks for turning me into less of a asshole,' Shane said sincerely.

Mitchie laughed. 'No problem.'

'Keep in touch,' he said.

'Of course,' Mitchie said, wondering how many people she'd promised to keep in touch with that day.

'Cool,' he said and wrapt his arms around her.

She hugged him back and they stayed like that for a minute until Shane sighed and released her.

'I need to go, Mitchie,' he said.

'Where's Nate?' Mitchie asked quickly.

'He said he wanted to say goodbye to you,' Shane said with a shrug. 'I don't know.'

He leant in and kissed her cheek softly. 'I'm so glad I made a friend like you.'

'Me too,' Mitchie smiled up at him. 'I'll miss you Shane.'

'I'll miss you too, Mitch,' he said and then pulled her in for another hug. 'Bye. Keep in touch.'

He smiled one last time before walking away.

Most of the campers were gone now. Mitchie started scanning the area for Nate when someone put their hands over her eyes. 'Guess who?'

'Nate!' Mitchie squealed, spinning around on the spot and kissing him.

He laughed into her lips and kissed her back. 'What if it wasn't me?'

'I knew it was you!' Mitchie laughed and pressed her lips to his once again.

'I'll miss you Mitchie Moo,' he whispered.

'Mitchie Moo?' Michie giggled. 'Really?'

'Don't you like it?' he asked.

'Well ... if anyone else tried to call me that I'd probably kill them but coming from you ... I love it.'

He laughed and pulled her close again. His lips found hers - so warm and gentle - as his arms snaked around her, holding her against him. She kissed him back with abandon, all her sadness rushing away and pure bliss flooding through her body. She could stay like this forever, if it wasn't the fact that she would need air soon.

'Mitchie?' a loud voice interrupted them and Mitchie pulled away nervously, recognising the voice.

Mitchie turned to face her Mum nervously, who had her hands on her hips. 'Is there something you'd like to tell me?'

* * *

**Haha, yeah I wasn't going to end it there but anyways. Hope you liked this chapter...:) please review! **

**Lucy xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Neeext chapter! Last day of holidays today :( Kind of sad but anyways… even though I have no more school I start ballet tomorrow and yeah. But anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

'Oh…' Mitchie smiled weakly at her mother. 'Hey Mum.'

Connie raised her eyebrows.

'Okay, don't get angry for not telling you 'cause it only happened last night; I'm dating Nate,' Mitchie said in a rush.

'I kind of gathered,' Connie said but Mitchie was relieved to see that she looked faintly amused as she turned to her daughter's boyfriend. 'Nice to meet you, Nate.'

'You, too Mrs Torres,' Nate smiled nervously at Mitchie's Mum.

'Connie,' Connie corrected him with a smile before turning back to face her daughter. 'You do realise that this boy is famous, Mitchie?'

Mitchie smiled indistinctly and glanced at Nate to see that he was smiling too. 'I'm very much aware of that fact, Mum,' she assured her.

'How are you going to make this work?' she asked, crossing her arms.

'I know it's going to be hard Mum,' Mitchie said, taking Nate's hand and intertwining it with hers.

Connie sighed and looked at Nate again. 'Do you think you can make it work?' she questioned him.

'I'm pretty positive we can make it work,' Nate replied, squeezing Mitchie's hand and looking down at her with a soft smile. 'I will do everything I can to make it work. I really care about your daughter and we both want this to work.'

Connie couldn't help but melt a little at the expression on Nate's face as he looked at Mitchie. Mitchie giggled quietly, knowing that Nate was laying his charm on thick in front of Connie.

'Okay,' Connie said finally, looking at Mitchie. 'I just don't know how we're going to tell your father about this, Mitchie.'

'Oh,' Mitchie bit her lip nervously and Nate squeezed her hand again.

'Well, I know you really don't want to leave, Mitchie, but we need to get going,' Connie glanced apologetically at the pair.

Mitchie sighed sadly. 'I know,' she said miserably. 'Can you give us a moment?'

Connie rolled her eyes and began to walk off. 'Nice meeting you, Nate.'

'You too, Mrs … uh, Connie,' Nate responded, smiling a little.

'You're good,' Mitchie told Nate quietly as her Mum left. 'She likes you.'

'Really?' the corners of Nate's mouth turned up.

'Yeah, I can tell,' Mitchie said. 'I guess … this is goodbye.'

'For now,' he told her. 'Only for now.'

'Kiss me,' Mitchie demanded and he chuckled at how urgent she sounded before kissing her softly.

They broke apart and smiled sadly at each other before he drew her in for a hug, just holding her close.

'I'm going to call you every day,' Nate said. 'And text you so much you're going to get sick of me.'

'I wouldn't get sick of you,' Mitchie objected, still hugging him.

'Oh, we'll see,' he said with a chuckle.

They finally pulled apart and stared at each other, Mitchie's eyes beginning to fill with tears.

'You know,' Nate said playfully, 'at least sixty percent of the time I'm with you, you're crying.'

Mitchie gave a shaky laugh. 'I know.'

'Don't cry,' Nate told her sternly.

'I don't know when I'll next see you,' Mitchie explained, looking down at her feet. 'I mean, you're famous and have such a full schedule –'

Nate broke her off by kissing her again. 'I meant everything I said to your Mum, Mitch,' he whispered into her lips. 'We know it's going to be hard, but we'll make this work, Mitchie Moo.'

Mitchie laughed. 'You know, I really love it when you call me that, now,' she told him.

Nate joined in with her soft laughter. 'I'll miss you Mitchie Moo,' he said seriously. 'But I will come and see you soon. I promise.'

'You better,' she told him seriously and then smiled.

'Oh and also just in case, you should change my name on your phone … I wouldn't want anyone to get it,' Nate said.

'Okay,' Mitchie agreed. 'To …?'

Nate smiled a little. 'Give me your phone,' he said.

Mitchie handed it over and Nate typed in a few things.

Mitchie looked at his new name in amusement. 'Most amazing guy in the world?' she asked, raising her eyebrows. 'Oh, really?'

'Yup,' Nate said with a grin. 'And Shane's in there as 'biggest idiot in the world'.'

Mitchie laughed as her phone started ringing.

'Mum?'

'Mitchie, I'm about to get in the van,' Connie said. 'Get your bags; we really have to get home.'

'Okay Mum, I'm on my way,' Mitchie said resignedly and hung up.

'You got to go,' Nate said quietly.

'Yeah,' Mitchie said unenthusiastically. 'Back to reality.'

'Yup,' Nate agreed. 'I feel so free at Camp Rock.'

'Me too,' Mitchie agreed.

'Nate!' Brown's voice called from behind them.

They turned around. 'Your limo's here,' Brown told Nate. 'Jason and Shane are already in there.'

'Fine,' Nate grumbled and then kissed Mitchie very softly and sweetly for the last time. 'Bye, Mitchie Moo.'

'Say bye to Jason for me,' Mitchie told him sadly but a warm feeling inside her from the sweet kiss.

'Off you go, lover boy,' Brown told Nate with a smirk.

Mitchie smiled slightly as Nate ran off, calling after them, 'Bye, Brown, see you soon Mitch!'

'So … Nate huh?' Brown asked Mitchie with a smile.

Mitchie blushed.

'To be honest, I thought it was going to be Shane,' Brown chuckled a little.

'Oh,' Mitchie didn't know what to say.

Then he surprised her by pulling her in for short hug. 'Don't stop singing, poppet. Or writing.'

Mitchie smiled.

'Oh and your Mum's kind of waiting for you,' he added.

'Right. Thanks Brown!' Mitchie sped off.

'See you next year!' he called after her.

* * *

Nate opened the limo door and hopped in. Shane was glaring at him. 'We've been waiting for like ten minutes!' he growled.

'Sorry guys,' Nate apologised. 'I was saying bye to Mitch.'

Jason looked at him narrowly and Nate knew what he wanted to know.

'I'm dating her,' Nate confessed, looking carefully at Shane who had frozen.

'You're _what_?' he said loudly after a few seconds silence.

Nate didn't meet Shane's eyes. 'We dated for one day while you still hated her,' he admitted. 'But then she said she didn't want to ruin Connect 3 and broke up with me. And, I guess since you guys are friends now, we got back together.'

'But … Mitchie? Really, Nate?' Shane looked … kind of pissed.

'Yes Shane – really,' Nate said impatiently.

Shane glared out of the window as the limo started to move. He'd assumed that Mitchie liked _him_ … the way she'd blushed whenever he complimented her or touched her.

_Nate got there first_, he realised as camp disappeared behind them. _While I was too busy being a dick, Nate and Mitchie were getting close … Mitchie would've fallen for me if I wasn't such an idiot. Stupid, stupid Shane!_

Shane met Nate's eyes and gave him a small smile. 'Well … I'm happy for you guys,' he said quietly, trying not to sound untruthful.

'Thanks, man,' Nate smiled.

Shane let out a quiet sigh and looked at Jason who raised his eyebrows. Shane could tell from his look that he knew what was going through his mind. He'd have to make Jason swear not to tell anyone. Nate couldn't know how he felt about Mitchie.

* * *

**So … Shane's jealous :P**

**Thank you for the reviews, I love you guys! Hope you liked this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I'm REALLY not happy with this chapter, at ALL. But all the same, try to enjoy reading it and let me know what you think. It's kind of a filler chapter, I guess and the next chapters will be better, I promise! **

* * *

'Here we are,' Connie said brightly as they pulled into their driveway. 'Home sweet home.'

Mitchie looked miserably out the window at her house. She had to admit that she'd missed it a little. It would be good to sleep in her own bed again but at the same time … she'd miss camp so much. The classes, the people, even _Tess_ but most of all … Nate. She gave another sigh when she remembered that school started in a week.

Mitchie dragged her bags inside without saying anything to her parents. After the long drive she really just wanted to be alone.

Mitchie sat down in her bed and smiled a little when her eyes fell on one of her many Connect 3 posters and then the photo next to it of her and her friend Sierra.

_Oh my god, Sierra_! Mitchie thought to herself. _I've completely forgotten about her the whole time I was at camp._

Mitchie quickly got out her cell phone and dialed Sierra's number.

'_Mitchie_?' Sierra answered.

'Hey, Sierra,' Mitchie said happily into the phone.

'Mitchie! Oh my god! It's been so long,' Sierra exclaimed in excitement. 'I've missed you so much. How come you haven't replied to my emails?'

'I haven't had access to a computer, sorry Si,' Mitchie apologised. 'Guess where I went?'

'Where?' Sierra sounded confused.

'Camp Rock!' Mitchie replied with a laugh.

'Wow! I thought you weren't going to go,' Sierra said. 'Did you see Connect 3? It was all over the news that they were there.'

'Yeah, I kind of met them,' Mitchie confessed, smiling to herself. 'They're pretty cool.'

'You _met _them?' Sierra repeated loudly. 'I'm so jealous! Did you get an autograph?'

'No,' Mitchie laughed.

'Oh,' Sierra sounded disappointed. 'What are they like in person?'

'Well,' Mitchie began, smiling again, 'Shane was a bit of a jerk to be honest. And then just as he was starting to be nicer he turned into an asshole again but by the end he turned out to be a really sweet guy.'

Sierra laughed. 'What about Nate?'

'Nate?' Mitchie looked at the photo of Nate on her wall. 'He's … the most amazing person in the entire world. And he is _really _cute and sweet.'

'You're acting like you know them personally,' Sierra said with another laugh.

'Mmm,' was all Mitchie said.

'Did you make any friends?' Sierra questioned.

Mitchie's thoughts flashed straight away to Caitlyn and she felt a little bit guilty. She'd pretty much forgotten that Sierra was meant to be her best friend the whole time she'd been with Caitlyn.

'Oh … yeah, a few,' Mitchie said hesitantly. 'There's this one girl, Caitlyn. I'll introduce you to her one day, she's awesome. And this girl called Tess who was a complete bitch at first but she's actually quite nice now. And Peggy, she won the final jam; she's an awesome singer. And Ella, who's not very bright but a complete sweetheart. Also Lola, she's a good singer too. And Barron and Sander and –'

'Okay, Mitchie!' Sierra broke Mitchie off loudly. 'I get it. You made a lot of friends.'

Mitchie laughed. 'Sorry.'

'So … now you've finally decided to contact me do you wanna meet up some time in the near future?'

'Definitely,' Mitchie agreed immediately. 'Are you free tomorrow? You could come over.'

'Okay,' Sierra agreed. 'We have a lot to talk about because _so _many interesting things have happened to me this summer.'

Mitchie laughed, hearing the sarcasm in Sierra's voice. 'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Sierra. Come over around twelve? I didn't get to sleep in that much at camp,' she added with a laugh.

'Okay, see you tomorrow Mitch,' Sierra said. 'Love you.'

'Love you too,' Mitchie said.

After she'd hung up barely a minute later it started ringing again – Caitlyn.

'Oh my god, Cait! Hey!' Mitchie answered the phone.

'Its only been a few hours Mitchie!' Caitlyn laughed. 'Missing me already?'

'A little,' Mitchie laughed.

'Well it's okay, I miss you too,' Caitlyn sighed. 'That's why I'm calling you.'

'I have to tell my Dad about me and Nate later,' Mitchie grumbled into the phone. 'I don't know how he's going to react.'

Caitlyn laughed. 'Does your Mum know?'

'Yeah,' Mitchie smiled. 'She walked up on us kind of making out.'

Caitlyn burst out laughing. 'That's so funny! How did she take it?'

'I think she's a little skeptical,' Mitchie said. 'But she's okay with it.'

'Awesome,' Caitlyn said. 'Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow?'

'Oh,' Mitchie said, remembering Sierra. 'My friend's coming over tomorrow.'

'That's alright,' Caitlyn said. 'Maybe another time.'

'Actually, how about you come over too?' Mitchie suggested. 'You two would really like each other.'

'Really?' Caitlyn asked.

'Yeah,' Mitchie said. 'I kind of need to tell her about Nate and if you're there you can confirm it and prove to her I'm not going completely crazy.'

Caitlyn chuckled. 'It'd be cool to see how she reacts.'

'So … please, Caity?' Mitchie said pleadingly. 'I miss you.'

'Fine,' Caitlyn said and Mitchie could picture Caitlyn rolling her eyes in her mind.

'I love you!' Mitchie told her happily.

'Sure sure,' Caitlyn said. 'I've got dinner now but I'll see you tomorrow! What time?'

'Uh, about twelve,' Mitchie said. 'Bye Cait.'

'See you Mitch,' Caitlyn said. 'Have fun telling your Dad.'

Mitchie rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, sure,' she muttered. 'Bye Caity.'

Mitchie hung up seeing that she had a new message while she'd been on the phone. She smiled when she saw that it was from 'Most Amazing Guy in the World'.

_Mitchie Moo, I miss you like crazy. When do you go back to school? xoxo_

Mitchie began typing in a reply. _I miss you too! A lot. Ugh, school starts next Monday :( xx_

'Mitchie, it's dinner!' she heard Connie call from downstairs.

Mitchie put down her phone with a sigh and made her way downstairs.

They'd just sat down when Steve spoke up. 'Mitchie, your Mum tells me you have something to tell me?'

'Oh,' Mitchie glared at her Mum. 'Uh, well …'

Mitchie broke off nervously and looked desperately at Connie who half-shrugged and gave her a look that clearly said 'I'm not going to help you with this'.

Mitchie heaved a sigh and met her Dad's curious eyes. 'Well …'

'Just tell him,' Connie told Mitchie.

'Fine,' Mitchie bit her lip. 'I'm … I've got a boyfriend.'

Steve frowned and looked a little annoyed. 'What? Who?'

'Well … he's kind of famous,' Mitchie said timidly.

'Not Shane Gray?' Steve growled. 'I knew there was something going on between you two! Mitchie, you do know that he's been all over the news lately for being a conceited bastard? I won't let you date him. Besides, isn't he like eighteen?'

Mitchie rolled her eyes and stifled a grin. 'Not Shane, Dad!' she said hurriedly. 'Uh … his band mate – Nate. And Nate's my age,' she added quickly.

Steve took a few deep breaths and Mitchie watched him anxiously.

'I don't like the face that he's famous, Mitch,' he said finally, looking at her sternly. 'But I'd like to meet him before I judge.'

'Okay,' Mitchie breathed out a sigh of relief. 'Thanks, Dad.'

The rest of the meal passed in silence. Mitchie ate with relief, knowing that telling her father had gone a lot better than she'd expected it to.

* * *

Mitchie walked past the lounge room, hearing her parents talking loudly. She froze when she heard Nate's name and began listening.

'… Nate seemed like a nice enough boy,' Connie was saying. 'Give him a chance, Steve.'

'He's famous, Connie!' Steve said in exasperation. 'He's a celebrity! Do you really think he'll stick around now camp's over? Sure they were friends there - out of the public eye - but I really can't see this boy ditching a movie premiere to come and watch DVDs with Mitchie, can you?'

'Like I said, he's a sweet boy,' Connie said. 'I have my doubts too, Steve but I really think he's serious about her.'

'You met him for all of two minutes, Connie,' Steve said impatiently. 'I just don't want Mitchie to get hurt.'

Mitchie didn't wait to hear what her mother's answer would be. She tiptoed away and went up to her room. Her father didn't know Nate at all.

Her phone beeped and she looked at it. There was a new message from Shane.

_How are you doing Mitch? Happy to be home? :) I miss camp and you a lot xo_

Mitchie froze at the 'xo'. Shane must know about her and Nate by now. She hadn't given him the wrong impression at camp, had she? She bit her lip and quickly text Nate.

_Shane knows about us right? xx _

A minute later she got a reply. _Yeah I told him and he said he's happy for us :) What are doing right now Mitchie Moo? xox_

Mitchie smiled at her nickname and breathed a sigh of relief at Nate's answer. It would've ruined everything if Shane had liked her that way.

* * *

**There you go, please review :/ I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing but especially xWinniePoohx, cuz your review made my day :P**

**Lucy xox**


	16. Chapter 16

Watching high school musical as I watch this … Camp Rock is so much better :P Who agrees? lol, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

Mitchie woke up the next morning from a beep from her phone, informing her she had a new message.

Mitchie rubbed her eyes, yawned and looked at her phone. The message was from 'Most Amazing Guy in the World.'

_Can I call you, Mitchie Moo? I want to hear your voice, I miss it :( xoxoxo_

Mitchie smiled hugely and glanced at the time on her phone. It was already ten thirty.

_Your message woke me up but it's a nice way to wake up :) I miss your voice too. Call me! xxxx_

A second later her phone was ringing.

'Good morning most amazing guy in the world,' Mitchie said happily.

Nate laughed at her greeting. 'Morning Mitchie Moo; you sound tired,' he told her.

'I just woke up,' she yawned.

'Sorry,' he apologised with a small laugh.

'No, I needed to wake up,' she said. 'Thanks. It's good to hear your voice.'

'It's good to hear yours,' he replied. 'I miss you, Mitch.'

'I miss you more,' she shot back.

'I miss you more than more,' he replied, with a small laugh.

'I miss you more than more than more, more …' Mitchie trailed off, confused.

He chuckled. 'Okay then. But I still miss you the most.'

Mitchie just rolled her eyes and laughed. 'My friend Sierra's coming over today,' she told him. 'I'm going to tell her about us. She's obsessed with Connect 3, it'll be funny to see how she takes it. To be honest, I don't think she'll believe me.'

Nate laughed. 'I'd love to see her reaction.'

'I stared at the poster of you on my wall all night,' Mitchie confessed.

'I'm on your wall?' Nate said, sounding pleased.

'Don't let it go to your head,' Mitchie told him, with a smile. 'Shane and Jason are too.'

'I wish I had a picture of you,' Nate complained.

Mitchie smiled.

'I mean, last night I was just realising we didn't take one picture together,' he said and Mitchie could imagine him pouting in her head. 'Next time I see you I'm going to take heaps. I miss your face.'

Mitchie laughed. 'I miss yours,' she said. 'It's not the same on paper.'

Someone knocked on her door.

'Yeah?' Mitchie called.

Connie popped her head in. 'I was just about to wake you,' she smiled. 'It's breakfast time.'

'Oh, okay,' Mitchie said.

'On the phone to Nate?' she guessed, with a knowing smile.

'Yeah,' Mitchie said.

'Tell Connie I say hello,' Nate said.

'Nate says hi, Mum,' Mitchie told her.

'Hello Nate,' Connie said loudly. 'Now come on Mitchie, come have some breakfast.'

'One second,' Mitchie said.

Connie just sighed with a smile and left.

'I have to go,' Mitchie told Nate.

'Yeah, me too,' Nate said, sounding unhappy. 'We'll talk later, Mitchie Moo.'

'Bye popstar,' she said.

'Rock star,' he shot back.

'Keep telling yourself that popstar,' she said with a smile. 'See you later.'

He just laughed. 'Have fun with Sierra. Bye Mitchie Moo.'

'Talk with you soon,' she hung up unenthusiastically.

'Come on Mitchie! I've made pancakes!' Connie called from downstairs.

'Okay Mum, I'm coming,' Mitchie called back.

She smiled at her poster of Nate and jumped out of bed. At that moment she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

'Sierra!' Mitchie grinned and threw her arms around Sierra. 'I missed you so much.'

'Mitchie!' Sierra said happily, returned the hug. 'Oh my god, I missed you too!'

'My friend from camp's coming over too,' Mitchie told Sierra. 'You'll like her.'

'Oh,' Sierra said with a slight frown. 'What's her name?'

'Caitlyn,' Mitchie answered. 'She'll be here any moment.'

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Mitchie opened the door and smiled when she saw Caitlyn. 'Caity!' she said happily, enveloping her friend in a hug.

'Hey Mitch,' Caitlyn grinned. 'It's so good to see you again!'

'I saw you yesterday,' Mitchie laughed, pulling Caitlyn inside. 'But yeah, it's good to see you.'

'You must be Sierra,' Caitlyn smiled. 'It's nice to meet you.'

Sierra just gave her a small smile.

'You heard from Nate yet?' Caitlyn asked Mitch with a smirk.

'He called this morning,' Mitchie replied with a smile.

'You miss him, don't you?' Caitlyn asked.

'Who's Nate?' Sierra asked, looking confused.

'Mitchie's boyfriend,' Caitlyn replied causing Sierra to gasp and look at Mitchie accusingly.

'Yeah,' Mitchie said nervously. 'Uh, Sierra I kind of have a lot to tell you. Most of it you probably won't believe, but it's true.'

Caitlyn let out a small laugh and Mitchie knew that she was looking forward to seeing Sierra's reaction.

'Mitch, you've never lied to me before,' Sierra said. 'I'll believe you. '

'I really don't think you will,' Caitlyn smiled and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

'Well, first of all, I kind of know Connect 3,' Mitchie explained, glancing at Sierra who was frowning.

'And she's dating Nate,' Caitlyn added.

Sierra looked at them with raised eyebrows. 'Okay, maybe you're right,' she said. 'I don't believe you.'

'How am I going to convince her?' Mitchie asked Caitlyn desperately.

Caitlyn thought for a moment. 'Call Nate,' she suggested.

Mitchie smiled and got out her phone, ignoring Sierra's expression which was a mix of confusion. She dialed Nate's number and put it on loud speaker so everyone could hear.

'Hey Mitchie Moo,' Nate said cheerfully after a few rings.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie with a smirk on her face and mouthed the words '_Mitchie Moo_' before bursting out laughing.

'Oh shush Cait,' Mitchie rolled her eyes. 'Hey Nate!'

'Hey Mitch, hi Caitlyn,' Nate said.

Sierra was staring at the phone with wide, bewildered eyes. Mitchie knew she recognized Nate's voice.

'Nate, the reason I called is 'cause my friend Sierra is here and she needs a little convincing,' Mitchie said, smiling slightly at Sierra who was frowning again.

'Is this some kind of joke?' Sierra asked, glancing wearily at Mitchie.

'No!' Mitchie assured her. 'I'm completely serious. That's Nate on the phone.'

Sierra narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

'Nate, she needs more convincing,' Caitlyn said.

'This might help,' Nate said and began singing a Connect 3 song. Sierra's mouth fell open as Nate starting singing.

'Oh my god,' she whispered in shock.

Mitchie glanced at Caitlyn and they both started laughing.

As Nate finished singing Sierra let out a small scream. Nate chuckled a little.

'Are you really Nate?' Sierra gasped.

'Yup,' Nate said.

'And you're seriously dating my best friend?' she asked in amazement.

Mitchie saw Caitlyn frown slightly at Sierra's words.

'Yeah,' Nate laughed. 'Who, by the way, I miss so much.'

Mitchie blushed and Caitlyn smirked again. 'I miss you too,' she said quietly.

Caitlyn let out a quiet 'aw'. Sierra just seemed in shock.

'I love you!' Sierra said suddenly and Caitlyn burst out laughing again. Mitchie just laughed lightly and grinned.

Nate laughed too. 'Thanks, Sierra,' he replied, sounding amused. 'I want to come and visit Mitchie soon so I might meet you then.'

Sierra stared hopping up and down on the spot and Mitchie rolled her eyes. 'It would be awesome if you could,' Mitchie said with a small, longing sigh.

'Shane told me to say hi to you,' Nate said. 'Hang on; I'll put you on speaker.'

'Hey Mitch!' Shane joined the conversation.

Sierra's eyes widened. 'Oh my fucking god,' she said hoarsely.

'Um, okay?' Shane said in confusion.

'That's my friend Sierra,' Mitchie explained with a light laugh.

'Oh,' Shane said. 'Hi Sierra.'

'I'm your biggest fan!' Sierra burst out causing Mitchie and Caitlyn to glance at one another in amusement.

Shane just laughed. 'Thanks.'

'I miss you Shane,' Mitchie told him.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and mouthed 'he's a dick'. She hadn't forgiven him as easily as Mitchie had.

'Yeah, I miss you too,' he said. 'Nate won't shut up about you. He was saying your name in his sleep last night – ow!'

'What happened?' Mitchie asked.

'Nate hit me,' Shane complained.

Mitchie smiled. 'Nate!' she said sternly. 'Say sorry to Shane.'

'Nah, I'm good,' he said.

'You're a dick,' Shane told him.

Mitchie giggled.

'I really have to thank you for turning Shane into less of an asshole, Mitch,' Nate said.

'My pleasure,' she smiled.

'Oh and Nate?' Caitlyn said.

'Yeah?

'Mitchie says your name in her sleep as well,' Caitlyn smirked at Mitchie who was red.

Nate laughed. 'Really?'

'Yup,' she said. 'It was kind of annoying.'

He laughed. 'God, I really want to see you Mitchie Moo,' he groaned.

'Oh shut up,' Shane said.

Sierra was listening to the conversation. She seemed unable to say anything.

'Mitch, we have to go,' Shane said, sounding regretful.

'Okay,' Mitchie said, sounding a little sad.

'I'm going to come and visit you as soon as I can,' Nate promised.

'Thanks, Nate,' Mitchie said quietly.

'Bye Mitchie Moo,' Nate said quietly. 'See you Caitlyn. Bye Sierra.'

'See you,' Caitlyn said.

'Bye,' Sierra said very quietly.

Mitchie hung up. 'God I miss them!' she said sadly.

Caitlyn just rolled her eyes and smiled as she looked across at Sierra who seemed once again speechless.

Mitchie laughed. 'You okay there, Si?'

'This is amazing,' Sierra said, still looking like she was in disbelief.

'I know,' Mitchie agreed.

Sierra grabbed Mitchie's arm. 'You _have _to introduce me!'

'I'll consider it if you stop grabbing my arm so hard,' Mitchie smiled.

'Sorry,' Sierra said, letting go of her. 'You are the luckiest girl in the world, you know that right?'

'Yeah,' Mitchie chuckled. 'I know.'

* * *

**Mmm, there you go… hope you liked reading it :P As usual, please review and thanks heaps for the reviews so far. I love you! :P By the way, Nate will be visiting Mitchie soon! :D Yay :P**

**Lucy xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Watching Camp Rock 2 as I write this :) I love Demi Lovato… Also, I've got 100 reviews on this story! You have no idea how happy that made me, thank you thank you thank you! :P Please enjoy this chapter!**

**ALSO, I have no idea what to make Nate's last name.. it never says in the movie :/ ideas?

* * *

**

The last few days of Mitchie's holidays flew by quickly. It was soon Friday, only three days before she was due back to hell.

Mitchie was missing Nate like crazy. They called each other every day, but it just wasn't the same. Mitchie ran a hand through her hair with a sad sigh. She wished more than anything that she could be back at camp. Her phone beeped and she glanced at it, smiling when she saw that it was Nate.

_I have a surprise for you ;)_

Mitchie frowned, slightly confused. She was about to reply when Connie called her. 'Mitchie! Can you please come down here for a second?'

She went downstairs. 'Yeah, Mum?' she asked impatiently.

'There's someone at the door for you,' she replied with a soft smile.

Mitchie's eyes flashed to the open door and they widened when she saw who it was.

'Nate! Shane!' she gasped before throwing her arms around Nate.

He laughed as she pulled them inside and shut the door, bouncing up and down on the spot.

She kissed Nate slowly. Once they'd released each other he smiled at her. 'Surprise!'

'Best surprise _ever_,' she told him before wrapping her arms around Shane. 'Hey, Shane.'

He hugged her back for a moment. 'Hey Mitch,' he smiled softly. 'It's good to see you.'

'How do you even know where I live?' she asked, the smile never leaving her face.

'Brown,' Nate admitted with a shrug.

Her smile grew wider. 'I can't believe you both came to see me!'

'I missed you like crazy,' Nate said. 'I had to see you.'

'Aw,' she put her arms around him again. 'You're the most amazing guy in the world.'

'I know,' he told her and he pressed his lips to hers once again.

Shane coughed and Mitchie and Nate both chuckled as they drew apart.

'How long are you here for?' Mitchie asked them.

Nate smiled. 'Hopefully until Sunday night,' he said. 'We're going to stay at a hotel or something.'

'Oh,' Mitchie frowned. 'Hang on; I'll be back in one second.'

She ran into the kitchen where her Mum was cutting up some of her homemade fruit cake for them.

'Mum, can Nate and Shane stay with us?' Mitchie asked in a rush.

Connie frowned. 'What?'

'They're going to stay in a hotel,' Mitchie explained. 'It would be easier if they could stay in our spare bedroom.'

Connie shrugged. 'They're welcome to if they want to,' she said with a smile.

'Thanks Mum!' Mitchie smiled.

'Brown called me last night to tell me they were coming to visit you,' Connie said. 'When your Dad gets home from work, he'll be surprised.'

Mitchie smiled, remembering the conversation she had overheard between her parents and she knew her Mum was looking forward to proving Steve wrong.

'You should have told me they were coming,' Mitchie said.

'It was meant to be a surprise,' Connie replied with a smile.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and ran back out to the boys.

'Hey guys you can stay here if you want instead of going to a hotel,' Mitchie said. 'Mum said you could stay in our spare bedroom.'

'Sounds good,' Shane smiled. 'So … what did you have planned for today, Mitchie?'

'Nothing really,' Mitchie hesitated. 'I was going to spend the day with Sierra.'

'Oh,' Nate grinned. 'Would she mind that much if we joined you?'

'Mind?' Mitchie rolled her eyes. 'She's going to go _crazy_!'

They laughed and Nate grabbed Mitchie's hand and intertwined it with his own. 'I missed you, Mitchie Moo.'

She smiled hugged him again. 'I'm so glad you come,' she whispered. 'I was getting depressed.'

Nate laughed. 'So … how about you invite Sierra over?'

* * *

The doorbell rang and Mitchie squealed.

'Okay,' she said, grinning at Nate and Shane. 'I suggest that you put your hands over your ears.'

They just rolled their eyes and smiled.

'We're very used to crazy, teenage girls, Mitch,' Shane reminded her.

Mitchie opened the door and Sierra walked in. 'Hey, Mitch,' she smiled. 'Why'd you want me to come over?'

But her question was answered when her eyes fell on Nate and Shane. Her mouth fell opened and then as Mitchie covered her ears with her hands, Sierra started screaming.

Mitchie glanced at the two boys who were looking amused.

'Calm down,' Mitchie said quickly, placing a hand on Sierra's shoulder. 'Breathe, Si.'

Sierra stopped screaming and started taking deep breaths. 'Oh … my … god …' she said, breathlessly.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. Sierra looked as if she was going to pass out.

'Breathe,' Mitchie reminded her.

Sierra's eyes were flickering between Nate and Shane as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Mitchie smiled and stepped next to Nate, wrapping her arm around his waist. 'Guys … this is my friend Sierra,' she smiled.

'Nice to meet you,' Nate said, flashing Sierra a smile.

Sierra's eyes were huge and her eyes flickered to Mitchie's arm which was casually around Nate's waist.

'Sierra,' Mitchie said with a roll of her eyes, 'they're just normal guys. Nothing special about them … seriously.'

'Oh, gee thanks Mitch,' Shane said sarcastically.

Mitchie laughed. 'Sorry,' she said and took her arm off Nate's waist and hugged Shane. 'You know I love you, Shane.'

'Yeah, yeah,' he laughed and hugged her back, making it as long as he could.

'Wait, I thought you were dating Nate?' Sierra said, confused.

Mitchie blushed and pulled out of the hug with Shane and intertwined her hand with Nate's. 'I am.'

'I can't believe I'm meeting Connect 3,' Sierra said, bouncing up and down on the spot. 'Well … two thirds of it.'

'Yeah, where's Jason?' Mitchie asked.

'Staying with his family,' Nate answered with a shrug. 'They don't live near LA so he doesn't get to see them much.'

'Oh,' Mitchie frowned. 'I miss him.'

'He broke us up,' Nate reminded her. 'I was so pissed at him.'

Mitchie laughed and kissed Nate's cheek. 'Well, it's all okay now,' she said softly.

'You're too forgiving Mitchie Moo,' Nate said. 'I'm surprised you forgave Shane so easily.'

Shane glared at Nate. 'That was ages ago!' he said sullenly.

'No, it was like a week ago,' Nate said, rolling his eyes.

Mitchie laughed. 'Yeah, but Shane's not a dick anymore,' she said. 'And he forgave me.'

'So shut up,' Shane told Nate.

'Whatever,' Nate muttered.

'Can we see your room?' Shane asked Mitchie enthusiastically.

Mitchie blushed, remembering the many Connect 3 posters on her wall. 'Okay,' she said.

She led them up to her room and both boys grinned at the posters.

'I love your room,' Nate told Mitchie. 'And oh my god, that reminds me!' Nate drew his phone out of his pocket. 'You owe me a photo.'

Mitchie laughed. 'Fine.'

They smiled at the camera as Nate took it.

'Send that to me,' Mitchie told him.

'I can't believe this,' Sierra said loudly.

Mitchie smiled as Nate wrapped his arm around her waist. 'Me either,' she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder. 'I never thought I'd get such an amazing boyfriend.'

Nate chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

Shane just groaned and rolled his eyes. 'You two are sickening,' he muttered.

'Whatever,' Nate laughed and kissed Mitchie quickly on the lips.

'I've missed this so much,' Mitchie mumbled happily.

Sierra's eyes were wide as she watched their casual affection. 'This is so crazy!' she exclaimed.

The other three just laughed again.

'You want to stay for dinner, Si?' Mitchie asked.

'Will your Mum mind?' Sierra asked.

'Nah,' Mitchie shook her head. 'You know her. She loves having heaps of people to cook for. Besides, you're like her second daughter.'

'Then I'd love to,' Sierra said contentedly.

'Will … uh, your Dad be there?' Nate asked Mitchie nervously.

Mitchie laughed at his anxious expression. 'Yeah,' she said. 'But you'll be fine.'

'He won't hate me, will he?' Nate questioned, still nervous.

'Probably,' Mitchie shrugged. 'But he'll warm up to you – it's hard not to love you.'

Nate smiled at her and she blushed slightly.

'Well … I _am _the most amazing guy in the world,' he said softly before kissing her again, ignoring the groan from Shane.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't like this chapter :( I don't know, I feel like I'm not really in the mood to write lately ..so I'm sorry if it's not the best. But maybe you can inspire me by letting me know what you think? :D**

**Oh yeah, and has anyone else seen Shake it Up? It just premiered a couple of days ago in Australia … and I think it seems pretty cool :) I love dancing anyway so yeahh … :D**

**please review! **

**Lucy xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay… so I'm actually so, so, so sorry for not updating. I don't think I've ever left it this long before! But life has been very busy and… very crap lately.**

**Demi Lovato has been such an inspiration to me. I have an eating disorder too which is just steadily getting worse. But because of Demi, I'm gonna STAY STRONG, do my must to get better, and continue writing for you guys :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot and really make me happy :D**

* * *

Sierra had warmed up completely around Nate and Shane. It was easy to feel at ease around them. Mitchie, Nate and Shane had been telling her everything that had happened at camp.

'I couldn't believe it when Shane got up on the stage and started singing with her,' Nate chuckled.

'Wow,' Sierra breathed. 'This is so cool, Mitchie! Imagine how jealous everyone at school will be! We'll be so popular!'

'What?' Mitchie asked quickly, feeling Nate freeze next to her.

'Can you believe what Ashley will say?' Sierra laughed, not noticing their reactions.

Nate looked at Mitchie with worried eyes.

'Sierra!' Mitchie said loudly. 'Nate and I are keeping this a secret.'

Sierra frowned. 'What?'

'I don't want people to know I'm going out with him,' Mitchie said quietly. 'They'll treat me different because of it.'

'She won't have any privacy,' Nate said softly. 'I want this to be a secret as long as possible.'

'Oh,' Sierra said quietly. 'Right … yeah, that makes sense. I'm sorry.'

'Promise you won't tell anyone?' Mitchie asked.

'Promise,' Sierra grinned.

'Mitchie, can you come set the table?' Connie called from downstairs.

'Okay!' she called back.

She stood up.

'I'll help,' Nate said, standing up and intertwining her hand with his.

'Dad will be home soon,' Mitchie said with a smile, noticing how Nate's expression immediately turned nervous.

'Oh … great,' Nate said.

'He'll love you,' Mitchie assured him. 'How could he not?'

Nate laughed and kissed her gently. 'Mmm, you're right,' he mumbled into her lips.

'Ugh,' Shane muttered, crossing his arms. 'Seriously, guys…'

Mitchie and Nate laughed, pulling away from each other.

'No one said you had to watch,' Nate said, kissing Mitchie again gently.

* * *

Mitchie smiled as she sat next to a very nervous Nate as they waited for her Dad to get home from work.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly as they heard a car pull in outside.

'That's him,' she said, standing up and pulling Nate up with her.

He bit his lip and Mitchie giggled lightly. 'You're so cute when you're nervous,' she told him.

He rolled his eyes.

Mitchie let go of his hand to open the door for Steve.

'Hey Dad,' she greeted him, throwing her arms around him. 'How was work?'

Steve chuckled, slightly confused. 'Hey there, Mitchie,' he smiled as she released him. 'What was that for?'

'I love you,' she said simply, causing Shane to let out a small chuckle behind them.

Steve frowned, as he looked away from Mitchie, his eyes falling on Nate and Shane.

'Look who surprised me,' Mitchie said nervously.

Connie smiled at Steve's surprise. 'They boys will be our guests until Sunday,' she informed her husband.

'Oh,' Steve said, obviously taken aback.

Then he shook his head, cleared his throat loudly and held out his hand. 'Nice to meet you,' he said politely to Nate.

Nate stepped forward at shook his hand. 'Nice to meet you too, Mr Torres.'

'You're Nate?' Steve questioned, looking Nate up and down.

Nate nodded apprehensively but Steve turned away to shake hands with Shane.

'So … what brings you boys here?' Steve asked them.

'We missed Mitchie,' Nate said immediately, causing Mitchie to blush.

Steve stared at Nate intently for a moment. 'Do you think that you're going to be able to make your relationship with my daughter work?' he inquired.

'Absolutely,' Nate said, smiling as he glanced over at Mitchie. 'I care a lot about your daughter, Mr Torres. We're going to do whatever we can to make sure this works.'

Mitchie smiled, proud of Nate.

'Just tell me one thing,' Steve said suddenly. 'Is the purity ring you wear just for show?'

Mitchie's eyes widened in disbelief at her father's question and she heard Shane laugh lightly from behind her. '_Dad_!' she protested, turning slightly red.

Nate smiled lightly. 'It's not for show, Mr Torres,' he assured Steve. 'I believe in waiting until marriage. I am a Christian and I stand by my beliefs.'

Steve smiled suddenly at Nate, seeming satisfied with his answer. 'All right,' he shrugged off his jacket. 'What's for dinner? I'm starving.'

* * *

'I think you've won my father over,' Mitchie murmured to Nate later that night.

Mitchie had just finished making up the spare room for Nate and Shane. Sierra had just left, although reluctantly.

He smiled and pulled her down so she was sitting next to him on the bed she had just neatly made. 'It's hard not to be charmed by me,' he agreed.

Mitchie laughed and hit him playfully. 'Don't turn into Shane,' she told him.

He just smiled and pressed his lips quickly to hers.

'I really wish you weren't going back to school so soon,' Nate sighed softly.

'Me either,' Mitchie made a face.

'I will try and see you as much as I can though, you know that right?' he asked softly.

Mitchie nodded. 'I know,' she whispered.

He just smiled before leaning in and closing the small gap between them, kissing her gently as he pulled her even closer to him.

Nate continued to kiss Mitchie gently, bringing a hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He deepened the kiss when he felt her mouth part slightly. Eventually she pulled away for air, gazing into his eyes.

'You're so amazing,' Mitchie whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder, still slightly out of breath.

'You are too,' Nate said softly, his arm around her waist.

Shane ruined their moment by barging in loudly. 'Hey guys,' he said.

Nate rolled his eyes at Mitchie.

'Hey Shane,' Mitchie smiled.

'What do you have planned for tonight?' Shane asked, sitting down on Mitchie's other side.

Mitchie shrugged. 'I don't know,' she said. 'It's getting kind of late.'

'It's Friday night, Mitch,' he said, rolling his eyes.

Mitchie smiled. 'We could watch a movie or something,' she suggested with a shrug, nodding at the TV in their room.

'Sounds good,' Shane said.

* * *

**There you go. Okay, I know, HORRIBLE ending for the chapter. BUT I guess I just wanted to get this up for you guys just so you know I haven't forgotten about you, or this story.**

**And if anyone's reading my other Camp Rock story Seeing You Again, that will be updated shortly too!**

**Anyway, it would be so great if you could let me know what you thought about this chapter. Like I said, life has been really crap so it would cheer me up a lot! :D But anyway, thank you for reading, I love you all!**

**Lucy xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M BACK! :) It seems I say this every chapter, but I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long. Please enjoy this chapter though. Just a few replies below and then on with the story! ****It's a little bit short, but I really wanted to update :D**  


* * *

**Loony-Loonz – thank you so much. Things have gotten quite a bit better since I posted that last chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and I apologise for the wait.**

**livelovelife4ever14 – thanks! :)**

**DreamsShouldBeFollowed – more drama coming up, trust me!**

**Saint of the Sinners – thank you!**

**sweetcinnamonxoxo – thanks!**

**vampireknight11 – Hahaha your review made me laugh. I'm updating now. Really sorry for the long wait!**

**RARRRRRR – aww thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

'Mitchie! _Mitchie_!' someone was shaking her.

'Mmm?' Mitchie mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

'Good morning!'

'Shane?' Mitchie asked, glancing at her clock and seeing it was 7 am. 'It's so early!'

Shane chuckled and shrugged.

'I must look terrible right now,' Mitchie mumbled with another yawn. 'Where's Nate?'

'Still asleep,' Shane shrugged. 'And you look beautiful.'

Mitchie sat up, blushing slightly. Why was it that Shane could always make her blush?

'What's this?' Shane looked across at Mitchie's bedside table, his eyes falling on her songbook.

Mitchie quickly picked it up before he could. 'My songbook,' she said.

'Can I see it?' Shane asked, smiling.

'No!' Mitchie exclaimed quickly. 'I have personal songs in here!'

'And you don't want your best friend's opinion?' he pouted.

'Yeah … you're right,' she smiled playfully. 'I might call Sierra.'

Shane frowned. 'Offended, Mitch!'

Mitchie laughed and stuffed the book under her pillow. 'Too bad, Gray,' she poked her tongue out at him.

'So you don't consider me your best friend?' he asked, looking hurt.

'Most definitely not,' Mitchie replied, smirking.

Before Mitchie could process anything, Shane had pushed her back down on the bed and climbed on top of her, tickling her unmercifully.

'Take that back,' he growled, a smile playing on his lips as she squirmed underneath him.

'No,' Mitchie gasped, giggling a little. 'S-stop Shane!'

'Not till you take it back,' Shane grinned.

'Shane! _Stop_!'

'Say it,' Shane demanded.

'Say w-what?'

'That I'm your best friend in the entire world,' he replied, a smirk on his face as he watched my pitiful attempts to push him away.

'Ugh, fine!' Mitchie gasped. 'You're my best friend in the entire world!'

Shane stopped tickling her and smirked. 'See, Mitch? That wasn't too hard to admit was it?'

Mitchie glared playfully at him. 'Jerk.'

'Ah, you love me,' he shrugged. He still hadn't got off her.

'Only sometimes,' she said.

'Sure,' Shane replied with a chuckle.

'When's Nate going to get up?' Mitchie groaned.

'He should be up soon,' Shane shrugged.

'I miss him,' I sighed.

Shane rolled his eyes. 'I can read your songs while we're waiting,' he offered.

'Definitely not!' Mitchie shook her head.

'At least tell me what they're about,' Shane said hopefully.

'You,' she replied with a smile.

'Really?'

'No.'

'Oh.'

They were silent for a few seconds.

'Who're they about then?' Shane asked.

She rolled her eyes. 'Nate.'

Shane's smiled faded. 'Okay, that's it, I have to read them!'

'No!'

'Oh come on, Mitch, they're about my best friend!'

'I thought I was your best friend,' Mitchie exclaimed, pretending to look offended.

'What's about me?' a voice asked from the doorway.

Shane quickly rolled off her.

'Nate!' Mitchie rushed up to him and threw her arms around him. 'I missed you.'

He smiled warmly. 'Hey there, Mitchie Moo.'

Mitchie pressed her lips eagerly on his but pulled away immediately when she heard a rustle of paper.

'Shane!' she yelled, running back to him and snatching the song book out of his hands.

'Aw, come on Mitch, they were cute,' Shane defended himself.

'What is it?' Nate asked curiously, as Mitchie put away her songbook with a huff.

'Her songbook,' Shane smirked, sticking his tongue out at Mitchie. 'She's been writing some songs about you.'

Nate smiled at her. 'Really?'

Mitchie pouted. 'I hate you,' she told Shane.

Nate's arms wrapped around her from behind. 'You're amazing,' he whispered in her ear.

'You're more amazing,' Mitchie melted into his embrace. 'But I hate Shane.'

Shane chucked. 'You love me,' he said.

I growled at him. 'You wish.'

He just smiled, looking amused.

'What were you doing on top of my girlfriend before?' Nate asked Shane suddenly and Mitchie swore that she could see jealousy in his expression.

Mitchie stifled a grin. Shane was slightly red.

'Uh…' Shane glanced at Mitchie, who looked like she was holding back laughter.

'He was tickling me,' Mitchie said, crossing her arms. 'Cause I wouldn't show him my songs.'

'Oh,' Nate said quietly.

Shane was shuffling his feet awkwardly.

Mitchie stared at him for a moment. 'Who wants breakfast?' she asked quickly.

* * *

**Guys, what did you think? :) I'm updating really soon. I have been struck with inspiration for this story. So please update! Your reviews mean the world to me :D**

**Lucy xox**


End file.
